<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>wait 'til the world is mine by simplyverstappen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667694">wait 'til the world is mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/pseuds/simplyverstappen'>simplyverstappen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>crowns [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Modern Royalty, Mutual Pining, Royalty, Slow Burn, a bit like princess diaries tbh, basically williams George to mercedes George, europe's monarchy got so gay we love to see, someone please give George a hug, the crown references, yes the others are still all together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:49:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyverstappen/pseuds/simplyverstappen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are people who are born to rule. Born to be king. Nico, Max, Charles. And then there are people who never wanted the crown. </p><p>What happens if the British royal family’s best-kept secret comes out?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Albon/George Russell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>crowns [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Alright alright alright you have no idea <em>how</em> excited I am for this. Today marks exactly one year since I started posting in the F1 fandom, it’s been one year since royal Brocedes and holy shit, what a year it’s been - I am still a bit speechless tbh 🤍</p><p>This universe just lives in my head rent-free, I wanted to go back to it so badly and after I had to abandon my plans to write a Carlando sequel I thought very long about what to do and well. I just wanted to write about George really really badly </p><p>It was a bit tricky figuring out how without changing the plot/universe BUT I managed and while this might be a bit like Princess Diaries I enjoyed writing this fic so much. Like the first draft had 25k, I ended with 30k after editing and I just. It’s one of my favourite fics I’ve ever written, if not THE favourite - I had so much fun </p><p>(Brocedes, Maxiel &amp; the Frenchies are still together but I didn’t wanna spam their tag given that this fic technically isn’t about them) </p><p>I’ll be posting it in two chapters again, the second one will be up tomorrow and I just wanna take this opportunity to say thank you for all your fantastic support 🤍 I never expected such an amazing support when I started posting a year ago and I am just feeling very blessed 🤍</p><p>(I still don’t know much about the British Royal Family so all of this is from a lot of research lmao also in ‘real life’ Jon Malvern is Lando’s physio, Bradley Scanes is Max’s physio and Aleix Casanovas is George’s physio) </p><p>Special shoutout to Jamie, they were the reason I started writing and publishing in this fandom in the first place and I'll forever be grateful for that 🤍</p><p>Thank you all so much and sending you so much love - enjoy reading! 🤍</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>BERLIN - JUNE 2022</em>
</p><p>Lando scores the last goal before Lewis blows the whistle and Lando screams, jumping into Alex’s arms while nearly being buried by the rest of his team. “We won!”</p><p>“You did not win”, George comments dryly while Stoffel gets the ball out of the net and Lando grins. “Yes, we did. Golden goal.”</p><p>“You were behind 2:5!”</p><p>“Golden goal.”</p><p>“We did not even play with golden goal-“</p><p>“Golden goal. We won.”</p><p>“You little-“</p><p>“Good match, all of you”, Lewis interrupts them with a small smile, collecting the footballs lying around on the pitch while Valtteri pushes himself off the wall he was leaning against, watching them. “I’ll see you next week?”</p><p>Lewis shoulders the net with the balls and he gets a couple of nods and murmurs back from the boys, everyone getting their stuff. </p><p>“Yeah.” George shoulders his backpack and waves at his coach and teammates one more time before he follows Alex and Lando to the underground station. </p><p>He finished school just a couple of weeks ago and given that he has no idea what he wants to do with his life (he’s not even sure if he wants to go to university) he’s currently working part-time in a cinema in the city, earning some money while otherwise hanging out with his friends and enjoying the summer in Berlin. </p><p>It’s not that he’s lazy it’s just ... he worked so hard for his A-Levels and yeah, he got the best grades of his whole year but … it all just seems so pointless all of a sudden. He doesn’t know what to do with his life, he doesn’t even know if he wants to stay in Germany.</p><p>He still shows up for his weekly football practice though - the boys and Lewis are his family in some way and he loves them a lot. </p><p>And he loves football a lot. </p><p>“You’re day-dreaming again, Russell?”, Lando mocks him when they enter the underground, nudging him with his elbow and George snorts. “Shut up.”</p><p>Alex just smiles quietly and they make their way back home, Alex telling them about his last trip to the stables - he loves riding and helps out on a small ranch just outside of Berlin from time to time, in exchange getting to ride a few of the horses. </p><p>They all come from different backgrounds: Alex’s family got offered a job in Berlin when he was eight-years-old and his family moved here, Lando’s parents divorced just recently, Lando now living with his Mum and George- he got actually quite lucky. </p><p>His Dad works in the British embassy for the British ambassador (just some administrative tasks but, you know) while his Mum helps out in a small fashion store at the Ku’damm and George unlocks the front door to their flat.</p><p>“I’m back!”, he calls before dropping his backpack in the hallway and neatly places his shoes and dirty football boots next to the others on the floor.</p><p>He hears noises from the kitchen, he’s pretty sure his Mum is cooking and he brings his backpack to his room before he takes a quick shower to wash off the sweat and dirt and bits of grass from practice.</p><p>He heads for the kitchen after, only wearing sweatpants and a T-Shirt, his hair still a bit damp and he smiles when he sees his Mum standing at the stove, the door to their balcony wide open, letting the warm summer air come in. </p><p>“Hey, do you need any help?” He kisses her cheek and she smiles, nodding towards the cupboard. “Set the table, your father is already outside.”</p><p>She seems a bit tense but George just nods, ignoring it - probably a busy day at work for her, there are a lot of tourists in the city at the moment and he brings the plates outside. </p><p>His Dad, who’s already sitting at the table, gives him a small smile, he’s on his phone checking some e-mails and his Mum brings their dinner outside, placing it on the table.  </p><p>“How was practice?”, she asks while George helps himself to some potatoes and he shrugs. “Alright. Lando scored the last goal and claimed they won which is just rubbish given that actually, we won and-“ </p><p>“We need to tell you something, George”, his Dad interrupts him, he looks just as tense as his Mum and George stills, frowning. “Are you okay?”</p><p>His mind quickly goes through all possibilities but he can’t really come up with something. The last few weeks have been normal, they didn’t argue and there wasn’t anything odd, nothing standing out. </p><p>Are they getting divorced, are they going back to England, did one of them lose their job- </p><p>“There isn’t really an easy way of saying this”, his Mum says quietly, her hands wringing a napkin in her hands and George gets a really bad feeling in his stomach. “Did someone die? Is someone ill??”</p><p>If his Dad- or his Mum- or one of his friends- </p><p>“No, no one is ill”, his Dad interrupts his thoughts and he sighs, putting his knife and fork down. “George, we- we thought about telling you this for a long time and we think you’re old enough to understand now.”</p><p>“What we are about to tell you might come as a massive shock to you but please know that we will always love you”, his Mum adds and George blinks, completely confused by now. </p><p>What-</p><p>This doesn’t make sense at all- </p><p>“George, you’re not our biological son. You’re adopted”, his Dad says quietly and for a moment the world seems to stand still. </p><p>Dead silence answers him and George stares at him, actually speechless, hearing his own blood rush in his ears, his heart beating hard against his rib cage. “But- no, you’re joking, right? This is a joke, I mean, there are baby pictures of me with you-“ </p><p>“We faked them.” His Mum has tears in her eyes and George feels like a rug just got pulled away under his feet. What the fuck. </p><p>What the actual fuck. </p><p>His mind goes through all the memories he made with his parents, every trip, every little detail they told him about his birth, about his childhood, about his family, about them-  </p><p>It all doesn’t make <em>sense</em>, there are no gaps- </p><p>“We couldn’t get any children and after your biological mother died while giving birth to you we were tasked to look after you.” His Mum reaches for his hand and George blinks, still trying to wrap his head around all of this. “But- why are you telling me all of this now, why- I don’t care, you’re my Mum and Dad-“</p><p>Doesn’t matter if they’re related by blood or not, these two <em>raised</em> him, he <em>loves</em> them- </p><p>“Because your grandparents want to meet you”, his Dad interrupts him and George snorts. “I don’t care, they didn’t give a shit about me for the past 20 years. I don’t want to meet them.”</p><p>“It’s not that easy, George.” His Mum closes her eyes, pain in her voice and George raises an eyebrow, throwing his parents a challenging look. “And why not? I’m an adult, I don’t have to meet my biological family if I don’t want to-“</p><p>“George-“</p><p>“They didn’t give a <em>shit</em> about me for years, honestly, there’s no reason why-“ </p><p>“Because you’re the crown prince of Great Britain and Northern Ireland.” </p><p>-</p><p>George has to admit he didn’t react particularly well to his Mum telling him that. He first laughed and after he realised they weren’t joking he bailed, heading into the city to meet with Lando and Alex, close to a panic attack. </p><p>It can’t be, there’s no way- </p><p>They’re lying. They have to be messing with him, there’s no way he’s the <em>crown prince of England</em>. And all the other countries belonging to the UK and the Commonwealth. </p><p>There’s just <em>no way</em>. </p><p>He did some googling while he was on the underground, checking the British royal family’s Wikipedia page but he only found out what he already knows: Queen Elizabeth II is the current reigning monarch of the United Kingdom. </p><p>Prince Charles of Wales is her son and crown prince. </p><p>Then comes Prince William, Duke of Cambridge and Charles’ son. </p><p>No irregularities and George puts his head back, staring into the cold night sky. </p><p>He didn’t give his parents time to explain but he also doesn’t want to hear it - doesn’t want to hear more lies. </p><p>More, very poor, jokes. </p><p>It can very well be that he’s adopted but the fact that he’s apparently <em>royalty</em>? Related to the most famous royal family in the world? </p><p>Sure. </p><p>Then why did no one ever say anything, Lewis must have known or Nico or- or anyone-</p><p>“Mate, what’s wrong?” Lando’s voice makes him look up, Alex and he are coming towards him with a worried expression on their faces and George takes a deep breath. </p><p>“So my parents just told me I’m adopted”, he starts dryly, not beating around the bush and while Alex stares at him speechless Lando’s eyes widen nearly comically. “What?!”</p><p>“You’re joking, right?”, Alex asks slowly, sitting down next to him on the bench but George shakes his head, taking a deep breath. “I wish, mate. They’re not, they’re dead serious about this and I don’t see a reason why they'd joke about it.”</p><p>“I mean my Mum sometimes jokes that I’m adopted when-“, Lando starts but stops when Alex throws him a pointed glance and George takes a deep breath, pushing his hands under his thighs to stop them from shaking, a weird feeling spreading through his stomach. </p><p>It’s not the fact that he’s adopted - it’s a shock, yes, and it’s ... strange but he could deal with that somehow. </p><p>It’s the fact that he’s apparently <em>the crown prince of England</em> that freaks him out and Alex puts an arm around him, pulling him closer. </p><p>“So why are they telling you now?”, he asks calmly, the sun slowly setting behind the trees in front of them. “Is it just that they wanted to get it out or-“</p><p>“My ... grandparents want to meet me”, George says quietly, his voice rough. “And apparently the rest of that extended family.”</p><p>“What about your mother? Your father?” Lando frowns and George swallows dryly. “My ... mother died while giving birth to me and I have no idea who my father is.”</p><p>That’s a lie, his Dad- Steve Russell is his Dad, the man who raised him and cared for him and not some wanker who just fucked off and Alex pulls him closer while Lando paces in front of them, kicking a small stone away. “So do you want to meet them?”</p><p>“No.” George stares emotionless at the ground, trying to ignore his mother’s voice in his head telling him he’s the crown prince of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. </p><p>It’s so ridiculous, honestly. </p><p>Alex’s arm around him grounds him and George ignores the way his belly flutters at their body contact - his stupid crush, really. It’s been like that for years but he just can’t help it and he sighs, dropping his head on Alex’s shoulder. “And yet I probably will.”</p><p>Now is really not the time to worry about his crush on Alex. </p><p>“But you’re an adult”, Lando says slowly, a frown on his face. “You don’t have to meet them if you don’t want to.”</p><p>“Lando is right”, Alex throws in. “They can reach out but you don’t have to accept-“</p><p>“Apparently I do.” George keeps staring at the dusty ground, he knows he needs to tell them and he takes a deep breath. “Because apparently, I’m the bloody crown prince of Great Britain and Northern Ireland.” </p><p>He feels Alex tense next to him, Lando stops his pacing and when George lifts his gaze he finds both of his friends staring at him. </p><p>“You’re <em>what</em>?!”, Alex asks incredulously while Lando starts laughing. “Sure, George, and I’m fluent in French.”</p><p>“I’m not joking!” George stares at him, his hands gripping the edge of the bench and he pulls his legs up, hugging his knees. “I’m not, okay?”</p><p>“Isn’t that a bit cliche?”, Alex asks with a frown and Lando nods. “Yeah, haven’t we all sometimes dreamed when we were little that we are actually a prince or something like that?”</p><p>“I never did”, George replies dryly, hugging his knees tighter. “I didn’t. And my Mum told me and why would she lie to me?? She has no reason to.”</p><p>“Maybe your mother - your biological one - wasn’t a good person and your Mum tried making it easier for you?”, Alex suggests carefully but George shakes his head. “Even if - she said my grandparents want to meet me. If she was lying I would know in a couple of days anyway.” </p><p>And she has sounded too serious, too tense for it all to be a joke. </p><p>They’re quiet for a bit, Lando pulling his phone from his pocket and George watches him google the British royal family. </p><p>“But it just doesn’t make sense!” He stares at his phone, scrolling through the Wikipedia page and George snorts, leaning back against Alex. “Tell me about it. I have no idea who my father could be. Or my grandparents, for the matter.”</p><p>And frankly, the thought of who it could be terrifies him. </p><p>Lando shakes his head, he keeps scrolling and Alex gives George a soft smile. “Maybe they just want to get to know you, it doesn’t have to mean anything.”</p><p>“Alex - if I’m really the crown prince I doubt I can stay here!” George stares at him, realisation dawning on him. “Oh my god they’re gonna take me back to England, aren’t they??” </p><p>He feels sick just thinking about it and while Alex’s eyes widen Lando shakes his head firmly. “You can always say no.”</p><p>“It’s the <em>British royal family</em>, Lando! I doubt they’re used to people saying no to them.” Alex takes a deep breath and Lando rolls his eyes. “And? There’s always a first time for everything.”</p><p>His friends keep bickering but George barely pays attention, staring at the ground in front of him. He’s scared shitless suddenly, he doesn’t- he can’t- he doesn’t want to go to England. </p><p>To a family who ignored his existence for over twenty years, a family who probably hates him - at least half of them.  </p><p>“I don’t want to go”, he whispers and Alex stops, a warm expression in his eyes. “It will be alright, George, I promise.”</p><p>“And if you really have to go we’ll go with you”, Lando adds, a firm expression in his eyes and George stares at him with raised eyebrows. “But- this is your home-“</p><p>“And you’re our best friend, bold of you to assume we would let you fuck off to the royal family on your own.” Lando grins and Alex smiles, gently knocking his shoulder against George’s. “Lando is right - if you want that we’ll go with you.”</p><p>George stares at them before he pulls both of them into a tight hug, closing his eyes and swallowing down the tears. The stress of the last few hours is slowly catching up with him but at least he has his friends. </p><p>Alex pats his back, a warm expression in his eyes. </p><p>“You should really call Lewis, mate.”</p><p>-</p><p>George decides to call his football coach the next morning, sneaking into the flat later that night, not keen on meeting his parents again. He loves them, he really does but he doubts he could take anymore conversation tonight.</p><p>His plan fails the second he walks through the door though, meeting his Mum in the hallway but she just quietly opens her arms and George hugs her tightly, taking a deep breath. </p><p>Her hugs, her scent - it still feels like home and George doubts this will ever change. </p><p>He follows her into the living room, curling up on the sofa next to her and his Dad and they watch some random German game show, none of them talking. </p><p>George is grateful for it. </p><p>His Mum’s hand is running through his hair, he has his feet on his Dad’s lap and for a moment everything seems so normal. For a second he’s just a normal 20-year-old who loves football and has no idea what to do with his life. </p><p>He does lay awake at night, staring at the ceiling and trying to make sense of it all but he also knows it’s pointless. Knows he needs to talk to his family again, to Lewis, to get more information and he turns on his side, pulling the blanket over his head and trying to sleep.</p><p>It just turns out that when he wakes up the next morning he should’ve called Lewis the night before already. </p><p>When he walks into the kitchen, still in his pyjamas and barefoot, his Mum and Dad both have an incredibly serious look on their faces and George stops in the doorway, his stomach dropping. </p><p>“Could I at least make myself some coffee before we start this again?”, he asks while already making his way to the coffee machine, reaching for an empty cup from the shelf. “Because I’m really not fully awake yet-“</p><p>“George, please get dressed”, his Mum interrupts him, ignoring his former comment and George raises one eyebrow. “Why? Seriously, I-“</p><p>“Because a member of the household of the British royal family will be here soon”, his Dad says quietly and George nearly drops his mug, staring at them. “What?!”</p><p>His eyes fall on the clock on the wall, it’s 9.30 am on a Friday, what- </p><p>“George, please”, his Mum says again, a pleading edge to her voice and George feels sick all of a sudden. “Why? Why are they coming, what-“</p><p>“They want to talk to you. Prepare you. Explain.” His Mum runs a hand through her hair, shrugging helplessly. “We don’t know much more either, we just got the e-mail.”</p><p>“So you’ve stayed in contact with them.” It’s not a question, more a statement and when his Dad nods George closes his eyes, taking a deep breath. </p><p>He feels his palms getting sweaty, his heartbeat picking up and he is really not okay. </p><p>He’s also feeling a little bit sick all of a sudden. </p><p>He opens his eyes again, putting the mug back before he heads to his room without another word, closing the door behind him and falling on his bed. </p><p>What the actual fuck. </p><p>A part of him still doesn’t believe that an actual member of the British royal family (or ‘royal household’ as his Dad has put it) will be here soon - for him. A part of him still thinks all of this is some elaborate prank and he shakes his head before he gets dressed, deciding to go for a fresh white dress shirt by Hugo Boss and a pair of dark blue chinos after a moment of hesitation. </p><p>He knows he looks good in that outfit.</p><p>He still isn’t convinced but he also has some dignity and fashion sense and he runs a hand through his hair, making sure it’s not a complete mess before he leaves his room, freezing when he hears voices coming from the kitchen.</p><p>Voices with a very posh British and Scottish accent.</p><p>So someone is really here. </p><p>He takes a deep breath before he crosses the short way from his room to the kitchen, clearing his throat before he enters. </p><p>There’s a man in a dark blue suit sitting at their kitchen table with a cup of coffee in front of him and three other men standing behind him - looks like they are security guards. </p><p>They all look up when he shows up, the man’s sceptical eyes travelling over him. </p><p>George feels his stomach churn at his piercing gaze. </p><p>“George”, his Mum starts, taking a step forward and the smile on her face looks forced, “this is Mr Paul di Resta, a member of Her Majesty’s household.”</p><p>“Hello, a pleasure to meet you.” George forces himself to a smile, offering the man his hand but Mr di Resta ignores it, standing up and bowing his head slightly. “Your Highness, it’s an honour to finally meet you.”</p><p>He gives him a polite smile, the Scottish accent belonging to him and George feels his stomach drop, a cold feeling spreading through him at the title. No. It can’t be, it <em>must</em> be a joke, he-</p><p>“Please, take a seat so I can answer every potential question you may have.” Mr di Resta nods to the free chair across from him and George slowly sits down, ignoring the cup of coffee his Mum places in front of him. </p><p>His hands are ice-cold, his heart beating fast in his chest and he is genuinely terrified of what’s to come. </p><p>“My Mum, she mentioned- she mentioned I’m adopted”, he starts slowly and Mr di Resta nods. “That is correct.”</p><p>“So who’s my biological mother? My father?” George keeps going through members of the royal family but it just <em>doesn’t make sense</em> and Mr di Resta clears his throat. </p><p>“It is quite a complicated story and I must ask you to not tell anyone about this as the public doesn’t know about your existence yet.” His gaze is firm and George nods, thinking of Alex and Lando while mumbling “of course”.</p><p>He knows he’s going to call his two friends the second this is over and Mr di Resta sighs. </p><p>“His Royal Highness, Prince Charles of Wales-“</p><p>“<em>He</em> is my father?!”, George interrupts him incredulously but shuts up when he sees Mr di Resta’s reprimanding look. “Sorry. Please continue.”</p><p>“As I was saying, His Royal Highness, Prince Charles of Wales - who is <em>not</em> your father -“, Mr di Resta raises his eyebrows disapprovingly, “has had an affair with the Duchess of Cornwall in the 70s. That was before he married Lady Diana Spencer.”</p><p>The Duchess of Cornwall but- that’s Camilla, right? His current wife? George frowns, it doesn’t make sense yet but Mr di Resta seems not too keen on being interrupted so George lets him talk.</p><p>“The Duchess and the Prince of Wales were not married and His Royal Highness was supposed to marry Lady Diana but- well. During one night of their affair, the Duchess got pregnant.”</p><p>George bites his bottom lip, not sure where this is going and Mr di Resta sighs. “A scandal, obviously, but when His Royal Highness found out it was too late and the Duchess decided to keep the baby. She promised him her silence and to raise their daughter away from the palace, out of the public eye - the public never got to know about this.”</p><p>“So Prince Charles had an illegitimate child with Camilla”, George sums up, his head swimming with names and dates and Mr di Resta nods. “Exactly. Her Royal Highness, Princess Louisa Helena Victoria, Duchess of York and the rightful heir to the throne.” </p><p>It’s dead silent after his words and George stares at him, against his will fascinated by the story. </p><p>He doesn’t remember ever reading that name before. </p><p>“Well, what happened?”, he asks and Mr di Resta sighs again. “Lady Diana got to know about this in the early 90s and it was the breaking point for her, leading to her divorce from His Royal Highness. The Duchess of York grew up living with her mother in the countryside and she lived a normal life - Her Majesty The Queen never knew she existed.”</p><p>George nods slowly and Mr di Resta clears his throat. </p><p>“His Royal Highness wanted to keep it that way - he has two sons with Lady Diana and was quite happy with having Prince William as the perfect heir to the throne and he knew that if his mother knew about his illegitimate child - well. It would make the Princess the rightful heir to the throne.”</p><p>“But- couldn’t the Queen just keep it to herself as well?”, George asks with a frown. “Like, she doesn’t need to tell the public, she could just continue to ignore her existence.”</p><p>“She could’ve but Her Majesty is very traditional.” Mr di Resta flashes George a crooked smile. “Princess Louisa was His Highness’ firstborn child and would have had a rightful claim to the throne. His Highness didn’t want that.”</p><p>Great. George already has a feeling where this is going and he doesn’t like it one bit. </p><p>“The Duchess never told her daughter who she really was and kept her relations to the royal family hidden - Princess Helena never knew.” </p><p>What a lovely dysfunctional family, George thinks bitterly but he stays quiet, just listening. </p><p>“In the summer of 2001 the Princess got pregnant but refrained from telling her mother - it was a drunk hook-up at some party and she wanted to keep the baby. On the 15th of February 2002, she gave birth to a son.”</p><p>George feels all air sucked from his lungs, his heart beating fast in his chest. </p><p>He was born on the 15th of February 2002, he- </p><p>“So she was my mother?” His voice is hoarse, he’s pretty sure he’s going to blackout any second now and Mr di Resta nods. “Yes. Unfortunately, there were complications during birth and- the Duchess and the Duke were with her when she died.”</p><p>George swallows dryly, he feels sick. </p><p>“The Queen got to know about everything and was, needless to say, furious. She did acknowledge the Princess’ rightful claim to the throne though - and yours.”</p><p>George closes his eyes, he feels a warm hand on his shoulder and he knows without looking that it’s his Mum’s. He leans back into the touch before he opens his eyes again, trying his best to keep his voice steady and his face neutral. “What happened next?”</p><p>“Her Majesty thought it was best to give you away - His Royal Highness’ image wasn’t the best at that time, just five years after Lady Diana’s tragic death. Her Majesty decided that we would deal with this in twenty years' time to avoid another scandal.”</p><p>“I worked for Her Majesty back then”, his Dad suddenly throws in, his voice rough. “She knew we couldn’t get kids so she put you in our care. We always knew this day would come though.”</p><p>“The rest of the royal family got to know about your existence a few months after your birth”, Mr di Resta continues, “they all know. Prince William knows he won’t get the throne and both he and his brother are alright with it.”</p><p>“So Prince Charles is my grandfather?”, George asks, he has no idea if he’s pissed or not and Mr di Resta nods. “He is indeed.”</p><p>“And he can’t even show up himself?!” There is the anger George has been waiting for but seriously, what did they expect?! This family didn’t give a <em>shit</em> about him for twenty years- </p><p>“It would draw attention to you, Your Highness, we don’t need the attention right now-“</p><p>“Don’t call me that”, George says quietly, his hands shaking. “Stop calling me Your Highness. I’m not-“</p><p>“Sir, you are the rightful heir to the throne!” Mr di Resta gives him a stern look and George feels sick. “I’m not, I really am not-“</p><p>“You are, given that your mother unfortunately died-“</p><p>“My <em>mother</em>”, George interrupts him sharply, “is standing right here.” </p><p>He takes his Mum’s hand, squeezing it tightly and tries to somehow keep himself under control. Tries to not freak out and Mr di Resta rolls his eyes. </p><p>“She is not your mother, she-“</p><p>“She is the woman who raised me! Who took care of me, who loved me!” George glares at him. “My biological ‘family’ lied to the public for over twenty years!”</p><p>He ignores the fact that his parents also lied to him for over twenty years. He doubts they really had a choice. </p><p>“Because it was <em>necessary</em>. We couldn’t take another scandal-“</p><p>“So your public image is more important than the life of an innocent baby?!” George shakes his head, gritting his teeth. “He- my <em>grandfather</em>”, he nearly spits the word out, “didn’t even care about his own daughter!”</p><p>“We’re not here to discuss that”, Mr di Resta says coldly, getting up. “Her Majesty demands your presence in London so you can be prepared for your duties to the crown and as crown prince.”</p><p>“What?”, George whispers and Mr di Resta reaches for his coat.</p><p>“A private jet will take you to London in two days - the royal family will hold a banquet at the end of the year to officially introduce you to the public”, he says coolly before heading for the door. “Have a good day, Your Highness.” </p><p>George stares after him, genuinely at a loss for words before he slowly turns around, staring at his parents. </p><p>“I-“</p><p>“I’m sorry, George.” His Mum has tears in her eyes and his Dad squeezes her shoulder. “I- we should’ve told you earlier but we couldn’t-“</p><p>“I need some fresh air”, George mumbles, jumping up and grabbing his phone before leaving the flat, nearly sprinting to the underground station close to his home. </p><p>He wants to call Alex and Lando but-</p><p>He needs to talk to someone who knows about royalty. Who knows if Mr di Resta is fucking with him or not and it’s only when he’s standing in front of Schloss Charlottenburg that he realises he has no idea how to get to Lewis.</p><p>George has been here exactly three times: once during a school trip way before his football coach started dating the king, once again during the king’s coronation and the last time was just a month ago at Lewis’ wedding.  </p><p>But he has always had someone who helped him find his way around, someone who told him where to go and he hesitates when he reaches the visitor centre, watching the tourists buy tickets for guided tours through the palace. </p><p>Mustn’t it feel weird for Lewis that people come to visit his home? Want to see how he lives? George knows the visitor groups don’t get to see the private rooms of the royal family but- isn’t it weird to always have people around? To have people trying to catch a glimpse of him? </p><p><em>’You’ll get used to that when you’re in England’</em>, a voice whispers in his head and George squeezes his eyes shut, taking a deep breath. </p><p>He really doesn’t want to think about this again and he removes his sunglasses, feeling incredibly out of place with his designer dress shirt and the dark blue chinos, looking like an intern in some law firm. </p><p>It’s June and warm in Berlin, the sun burning down on him and he can feel the sweat on his forehead. </p><p>He hesitantly makes his way over to the ticket counter, clearing his throat. The blonde woman behind the counter looks up, a polite smile on her face. “Yes? How can I help you?”</p><p>“I’d like to speak to Lewis. Hamilton”, he adds when he sees the woman’s confused look and George gives her a sheepish smile. “He’s, eh, married to the king? King Nico? And he’s my football coach. I mean Lewis, not Ni- His Majesty.” </p><p>The woman stares at him wordlessly with raised eyebrows and George sighs. It was easier to spontaneously visit Lewis when he was still living in his own flat. </p><p>“I’m telling the truth, I promise, I’m not a security threat-“</p><p>“Rosanna, we have to close the palace around 4 pm for- oh, I’m sorry.” A voice with a Spanish accent appears behind him and when George turns around he nearly breathes out in relief - he remembers the guy. </p><p>He works for Lewis, George is pretty sure his name is Fernando and has quite a high position in the palace and George prays he can help him. </p><p>“I need to speak to Lewis!”, he says before Rosanna can say something and Fernando raises his eyebrows. “Who are you, kid?”</p><p>George, actually taller than Fernando, feels incredibly small all of a sudden under his piercing gaze and he clears his throat. “George Russell, Sir. Lewis is my football coach-“</p><p>“If you wish to speak to His Royal Highness I would advise you to book an audience online”, Fernando cuts him off, turning back to Rosanna and George groans before pulling his phone from his pocket, deciding to just call Lewis.</p><p>Bloody hell.</p><p>He takes a few steps to the side, keeping an eye on Fernando who’s still talking to a very bored-looking Rosanna about the schedule for the rest of the day and George breathes out in relief when he hears Lewis pick up the phone. “George?”</p><p>“Lewis, I need your help”, he rushes out, leaning against the cool palace wall behind him, glad for a bit of shade. “I’m at the palace but they don’t want to let me in and I really need to speak to you, I need your help and I don’t know what to do and-“</p><p>“Breathe”, Lewis’ calm voice interrupts him, “where are you exactly?”</p><p>“At the ticket counter for the visitors. Fernando is here too but he doesn’t want to let me in.”</p><p>“Did you tell him I’m your coach?”</p><p>“Yeah but he just said I should book an audience online. I don’t think he believes me, to be honest.”</p><p>“Of course he doesn’t”, Lewis sighs, George hears him moving. “Give me a minute, I’ll be right there.” </p><p>He hangs up and George puts his phone down, taking a deep breath. It’s a hot summer’s day and he catches himself wishing for a simple T-Shirt and shorts.</p><p>He ignores the messages in the group chat with Alex and Lando and he’s not surprised to find Fernando still watching him from time to time, throwing him suspicious glances. </p><p>He’s pretty sure CCTV is already watching him, Fernando being close to calling the Secret Service or the Royal Guard on him - or whoever is responsible for security around here. </p><p>Thankfully Lewis appears just two minutes later, wearing shorts and a simple black T-Shirt, ignoring Fernando and Rosanna and all the tourists, rather walking straight towards George. </p><p>“Hey, are you okay?” Lewis throws him a worried look and George- look. He has had a rough couple of hours and he <em>really</em> needs a hug so he doesn’t think anymore, just hugging Lewis tightly and swallowing dryly. </p><p>“Not really”, he whispers and when he looks up at least twenty people are staring at them, including Fernando and Rosanna, two tourists filming them with their phones. </p><p>Lewis seems to notice it too because he puts an arm around George’ waist and gently pulls him towards the gate, just nodding at Fernando who looks genuinely speechless. </p><p>George breathes out when they are alone, just a few guards around them and Lewis leads him into a small, secluded, green courtyard, nodding towards the comfortable-looking chairs in front of some ivy on the wall. </p><p>“Take a seat, do you want something to drink?” </p><p>“Please”, George whispers, sinking on the soft cushion and Lewis turns to a member of the staff who just nods and disappears inside. </p><p>George feels the sweat run down his back, the shirt sticking uncomfortably to his skin and he closes his eyes, giving himself a moment to just breathe and calm down. There’s a cool breeze back here, the shade doing the rest and George opens his eyes when something gets placed in front of him on the small table.</p><p>“Thanks”, he mumbles, the man just nodding and giving him a small smile before disappearing inside again and George takes a sip from his iced tea, avoiding Lewis’ worried look.</p><p>“Sorry for bursting in here like that”, he says quietly but Lewis just waves dismissively, a glass of water in his hand. “Don’t, it’s absolutely fine - you know you can always come to me. What’s wrong, George?”</p><p>George takes a deep breath, no idea how to start and he chews on his bottom lip before hesitantly meeting Lewis’ eyes. “Can Nico join us?”</p><p>He needs both of them for this and Lewis looks puzzled for a second before he nods, pulling his phone from his pocket. “Sure, I can ask, he’s in his office and doing some paperwork but nothing that couldn’t wait.”</p><p>George nods, he doesn’t listen to Lewis talking on the phone, staring at some blooming bush in the corner and trying to sort his thoughts. He tries to ignore the curious glances the few passing guards give him and when he sees Nico coming his way, wearing a white dress shirt which is unbuttoned at the top, dark grey pants and looking visibly confused, George feels himself blush. </p><p>He quickly bows (Lewis said they don’t have to but Nico is the <em>king</em>) before sitting back down again, folding his hands in his lap and Nico smiles, sitting down next to Lewis.</p><p>“George, that’s a surprise. What can I do for you?” He looks pretty relaxed, Lewis putting an arm around his husband and George clears his throat, his eyes searching Lewis’. </p><p>“After I came home from football practice yesterday my parents told me I’m adopted”, he comes straight to the point and while Lewis’ eyes widen Nico gives him a warm smile. “And you want me to help you track down your biological family? I’m not sure if-“</p><p>“Oh no, I know who they are”, George interrupts him, anxiety bubbling in him. “Apparently I’m the crown prince of Great Britain and Northern Ireland.”</p><p>Lewis chokes on his water, coughing violently and Nico gently pats his back before looking back at George, a frown on his face. “George, as much as I regret saying this but that can’t be. The British royal family already has an heir to the throne and I can’t see where you fit in there-“</p><p>“This morning”, George takes a deep breath, holding on to his own hands to stop them from shaking, “a certain Mr Paul di Resta from the household of the British royal family came to visit me and confirmed my mother’s story.”</p><p>“But that’s impossible!” Nico shakes his head incredulously and George sighs. “I wish. Apparently, Prince Charles had an affair with Camilla in the 70s, they got a daughter, told absolutely no one and Camilla raised her. Said daughter got pregnant, she gave birth to me in February 2002 and my ... mother died during childbirth. The Queen got to know about everything - she was pissed but apparently acknowledged my alleged right to the throne and said they’d deal with this in twenty years to avoid another scandal given that this was just five years after Lady Diana’s death and Charles’ image wasn’t the best at that time.”  </p><p>Dead silence answers him, Nico staring at him absolutely speechless and Lewis snorts, shaking his head. </p><p>“You royals are all so fucked up”, he mutters, “and we really thought Charles of Monaco wins the award for Most Dysfunctional Royal Family.” </p><p>“I-“ Nico still seems to search for words and George swallows dryly, staring at him desperately. “Nico, I don’t want this! I- like, please, just tell me Mr di Resta was lying to me, that this can’t be!” </p><p>Nico stays quiet for a moment before he turns around and waves Fernando over who has been standing at the entrance of the courtyard, watching them.</p><p>“Nando, is there a certain Paul di Resta working for the British royal family?”, he asks shortly and Fernando frowns. “I’m not sure but I did hear that name before. Wait.”</p><p>He taps on the iPad which he seems to be carrying around and George tightens his grip around his iced tea, taking a sip to calm his nerves. </p><p>“Yeah, he does indeed work for the royal family”, Fernando confirms after a second, “I’ve had some contact with him before. Ah yes, I remember - is a bit of a dick that guy.”</p><p>Nico grins and Fernando turns the iPad, showing them a picture of Paul. “Is him?”</p><p>George nods quietly, feeling his throat tightening. </p><p>He falls back on his chair, staring at Lewis with a desperate expression in his face. “So ... it’s true? I’m really-“</p><p>He can’t bring himself to say it and while Lewis pats his knee comfortingly, Nico nods. </p><p>“I don’t see a reason why they would lie to you, George”, he says quietly. “Paul has been working with the royal family for decades and they can’t allow themselves to put rumours like that into the world for nothing.”</p><p>“He said there’s a private jet waiting for me in two days”, George whispers, “taking me to London. So they can- I don’t know, prepare me and then officially present me at some banquet at the end of the year.”</p><p>He clings on to his iced tea for dear life and Lewis snorts. “They’re bastards, they can’t just rip you out of your environment-“</p><p>“He’s the crown prince of Great Britain and Northern Ireland, Lew, they can”, Nico interrupts him gently but Lewis just shakes his head annoyed. “He has a <em>choice</em>!”</p><p>“I’m afraid he doesn’t.” Nico throws George a sympathetic glance and George closes his eyes, trying to stay calm. “But- I have no idea about any of this, I don’t- I don’t know how to be royal-“</p><p>“Neither did Lewis, you’ll be fine.” Nico gives him a warm smile. “They’ll take care of you and-“</p><p>“They didn’t give a shit about him for twenty years, Nico!” Lewis looks genuinely pissed and George feels a rush of affection for his coach run through him. “They can’t just expect him to drop everything and go to England-“</p><p>“They can, they’re the British royal family and he’s the future king of England!” Nico’s gaze is firm and Lewis snorts. “He can always give up the crown.”</p><p>“And cause an even bigger scandal? I bet my crown that some royal ’experts’ already have gotten some hints about all of this.”</p><p>“Who cares?! They didn’t give a shit about him for twenty years why should George care about them now?” Lewis looks genuinely pissed, his hand possessively on George’s knee and Nico takes a deep breath. “Lewis- if George refuses the crown the royal family will make his life a living hell. Believe me, I know what they’re capable of.”</p><p>There’s a sincere expression in his eyes and while Lewis looks like he wants to argue he nods after a moment, taking a deep breath. “I hate this”, he mutters before looking at George, his brown eyes filled with concern. “I really do. If we can do anything for you-“</p><p>“Alex and Lando said they’d come with me”, George interrupts him, blushing a little. “I- I know I shouldn’t tell anyone but they’re my best friends and-“</p><p>He stops, a warm feeling spreading through his chest when he thinks about his best friends and Lewis looks genuinely relieved. “They’re good kids and they’ll be good for you there.”</p><p>“Yes, I agree.” Nico smiles, leaning against his husband but his eyes stay serious. “But really, George - don’t hesitate to call us, okay?”</p><p>“I’ll come the second you need me”, Lewis adds, “I’m not as important as Nico, I can visit you.”</p><p>His words calm George a little and he nods, his throat still suspiciously dry. He knew Lewis is kind but having Nico being so supportive as well - it means a lot. </p><p>He gets up, pulling Lewis into a quick hug and his coach wraps his muscular arms around him, hugging him tightly. </p><p>“Whatever will happen I’m proud of you”, he whispers, “and again, if you need anything just call me.”</p><p>“Thank you”, George mumbles, blushing when he pulls back. “I- I will.”</p><p>He downs his iced tea, getting up and Nico flashes him a small smile. “Always a pleasure having you here, Your Highness.”</p><p>George stares at him, his cheeks a flaming red and he nods awkwardly, definitely not used to this. He doubts he ever will be and he quickly heads back out again, wiping his sweaty hands on his pants, taking a deep breath when he’s in front of Schloss Charlottenburg again. </p><p>He needs to call Alex and Lando.</p><p>-</p><p>“So we’re going to London?” Lando sounds way more excited than George feels and he nods, falling on his bed and staring at his screen, watching Lando grin broadly. “Alright, I’ll tell my Mum and pack my things-“</p><p>They can hear Lando rummaging through his room and Alex rolls his eyes with a fond smile. </p><p>“Are you sure it’s okay if we go with you?”, he asks then and George shrugs, staring at a picture of his parents and him on the bedside table. They went to Hamburg last summer, he’s standing between his parents close to the harbour, having an arm around each of his parents with him being taller than them, a proud grin on his face and he swallows dryly - life seemed so much easier back then. </p><p>“I don’t care”, he then replies, looking back to his phone to find Lando throwing some clothes into a big suitcase. “I need you there and it’s either all of us or they can look for a new crown prince.” </p><p>“Bossy.” Alex grins and George actually has to smile at that, his belly fluttering. “You love it, Alex, don’t gimme any of that.”</p><p>“I would never.” Alex is still grinning and George is pretty sure his heart is jumping out of his chest soon with how fast it’s beating. </p><p>Loving Alex has always been easy, like a warm summer’s day in Berlin. It’s as easy as breathing and they keep staring at each other, George smiling. </p><p>“Stop flirting!”, Lando yells, his face appearing big on the screen again, effectively making them both flinch. “George, you think I need swim-trunks?”</p><p>George, who blushed deeply at Lando’s first comment (so did Alex), raises his eyebrows and leans back, one hand behind his head. “Why?”</p><p>“I don’t know, can we go swimming there?”</p><p>“Just pack them.” </p><p>“Alright.” They hear a dull sound, followed by swear words and George holds back a smile, listening to Lando being chaotic and Alex trying to advise him what actually makes sense to pack. He’s incredibly grateful they decided to join him and after a few more minutes of talking about the details he hangs up, giving all of them some time to pack properly.</p><p>And he still has to say goodbye to his parents. </p><p>Or Alison and Steve Russell, as Mr di Resta called them. </p><p>Two hours later most of his stuff disappeared into two big suitcases and George takes another look around his room - it feels empty even though his furniture is still here and so are most of his books and the TV and his PlayStation and all of his video games. </p><p>He kinda wants to take the console with him but he doubts the royal family would approve of that and he sinks on his bed, taking a deep breath before putting his AirPods in, randomly choosing a song.</p><p>
  <em>What am I now? What am I now?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What if I'm someone I don't want around?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm falling again, I'm falling again, I'm falling</em>
</p><p>That song hits a bit too close to home but George leaves it on, listening to Harry Styles singing while staring at his ceiling, giving himself a moment to just breathe.  </p><p>He still has a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that he’s going to move to England - he doesn’t even know where he’s going to live. Buckingham Palace? But- only the Queen lives there, right? </p><p>At least that’s how it’s in The Crown. </p><p>And fuck. He’s the crown prince of England. A title that still feels so wrong, something he doesn’t even want to say out loud because it sounds so ridiculous. </p><p>He’s George Russell, a normal twenty-year-old British guy who lives in Berlin and loves football and is in love with Alex. </p><p>He’s not- he’s not whoever they expect him to be. </p><p>God, it all feels so surreal. </p><p>George groans, all this overthinking won’t get him anywhere and he gets up, storing his AirPods in his backpack before heading for the living room to find his parents.</p><p>“George.” His Mum looks up when she spots him in the doorway, a small smile on her lips and she pats on the free spot beside her. “You’re okay?”</p><p>“Nervous”, he admits, sitting down next to her and curling into her side, trying to stay rational - panicking won’t help him here and from the corner of his eyes, he sees his Dad smiling at him.   </p><p>“We’re really proud of you”, he says quietly, his hand patting George’s thigh. “You- we love you, George, you know that, right?”</p><p>“Even if I’m not your real child?” He wants to sound accusing but- he doubts his parents had much of a choice back then and his Mum puts an arm around him, pulling him closer to her. </p><p>“We always loved you, no matter if you’re our biological son or not”, she whispers, pressing a kiss against his cheek. “And you’ll always be welcome here, Georgie. This is your home, we are your parents.”</p><p>George smiles weakly and rests his head against her shoulder, staring at the TV but not paying attention to whatever show is on. </p><p>It’s going to be fine. Somehow. In the worst case, he’s just going to cause the British royal family one of the biggest scandals in history before disappearing to ... Australia or so. </p><p>Or maybe not Australia given that it belongs to the Commonwealth. </p><p>Alaska. </p><p>Alaska seems like a good Plan B.</p><p>-</p><p>He spends the next day with his parents, visiting his favourite places and sights in Berlin one last time and when Lando and Alex show up at his place the morning after, both with big suitcases next to them, his Mum just smiles and tells them to look after George. </p><p>His Dad and he already said goodbye in the morning, his Dad having to go to work and George slings his backpack over his shoulder before pulling his Mum into a tight hug. </p><p>“I’ll miss you”, he mumbles and she hugs him a bit tighter. “I’ll miss you too, Georgie. Call me from time to time, yeah?”</p><p>“Will do.” George forces himself to smile before he takes a step back, clearing his throat. “Thanks for ... everything, I guess.”</p><p>The situation is so strange, Alex and Lando keeping in the background and his Mum smiles with tears in her eyes. “My prince”, she mumbles and George freezes at the title, just smiling weakly. “I- I’ll call you.”</p><p>He reaches for the handle of his suitcase, turning around and they leave the flat. George is somehow not surprised to find a black car with tinted windows waiting for them, two men in black suits standing in front of it and George hesitates, instinctively stepping closer to Alex and Lando. </p><p>“Your Highness.” It’s not Mr di Resta but someone else stepping forward, bowing slightly and George feels his cheeks heat up in embarrassment. </p><p>He will never get used to it and, frankly, he finds it quite ridiculous. </p><p>“I’m Will Buxton, working for Her Majesty The Queen and I’m accompanying you back to London today. Feel free to call me Will.” Will gives him a small smile and George nods hesitantly, clearing his throat. “Very nice to meet you.”</p><p>“It’s lovely that your friends helped you with your luggage-“, Will starts but George quickly shakes his head, straightening his back - he’s easily taller than all of them, only Alex next to him matching his height. </p><p>“They’re coming with me”, George says, trying to keep his voice steady and firm and Will frowns. “Your Highness, Mr di Resta made it clear we are only supposed to take you-“</p><p>“I don’t care.” George takes a deep breath. “It’s either all of us or I’m not coming.” </p><p>“We’re not leaving George alone”, Lando adds, Alex nodding quietly and stepping closer to George, their arms brushing against each other. </p><p>George holds Will’s gaze, ready to argue and Will looks a bit dumbfounded for a second before he shrugs and signals the other man to store the suitcases in the boot of the car.  </p><p>“Jenson and Paul can deal with this once we’re back in London”, he mumbles, opening the car door for him, “we’re on a tight schedule. Your Highness.” </p><p>He nods towards the backseat and George slides in, Alex and Lando following him and Will closes the car door again before getting in on the passenger seat. </p><p>“Care to tell me who you two are exactly?”, Will asks, looking at Lando and Alex in the rearview mirror while his colleague starts driving and Alex clears his throat, smiling shyly. “Alexander Albon, Sir.”</p><p>“Lando Norris”, Lando adds and Will nods, pulling an iPad from his bag and he starts typing on it. “Alright, I’ll make sure the airport is informed. Are you British citizens?”</p><p>“We are”, Alex confirms, not mentioning his double citizenship and just going with the British passport to probably not complicate things, George thinks and Will nods, seeming satisfied. “Well, that definitely makes it easier.” </p><p>They make their way out of Berlin towards the airport and George stares out of the window, watching the city pass them. He still can’t really believe he’s actually going, that this is actually happening and he’s glad to have Alex and Lando by his side. </p><p>It’s quiet in the car, Will is on his iPad while Lando is scrolling through Twitter on his phone and George smiles when he notices Alex looking at him. </p><p>He will do everything he can to get them to stay - there’s no way Mr di Resta is going to send them back to Germany. No way. </p><p>They reach the airport but to George’s surprise, they don’t take the normal route to the departure terminal but rather make their way past a few gates and a lot of security until they’re on the runway and George takes a deep breath.</p><p>Right. </p><p>He doubts the royal family does a normal check-in or flies economy. </p><p>They stop in front of a plane of the Royal Air Force and George swallows when Will opens the door once again for him, their driver sorting out their luggage with the airport staff.  </p><p>“Your Highness.” Will gives him a small smile and George blushes again, taking the stairs up to the plane and trying his best not to look too impressed when he steps inside. </p><p>The interior of the private jet is set in cream colours, a few chairs grouped around two tables on each side of the plane and the stewardess gives George a warm smile before doing a small curtsy. </p><p>“Welcome on board, Your Highness. My name is Anna, I’m your stewardess for today’s flight. Please take a seat and if there’s anything I can help you with don’t hesitate to ask.” </p><p>George feels his cheeks turn a little red again and he nods, taking a seat by the window while Alex and George sit down across from him. </p><p>He really needs to stop blushing every time someone addresses him with his title - it’s going to happen a lot more when he’s in England and if he keeps going like that he’s going to be in a constant state of red. </p><p>“You’re okay?”, Alex asks him quietly while Will enters the plane with their driver as well, only giving them a short smile before sitting down on the left side of the aisle and George shrugs, fastening his seatbelt. </p><p>“I guess. I- I’m gonna miss Germany. Gonna miss the team.” </p><p>The plane rolls onto the runway and Alex frowns. “Didn’t you tell them you are leaving? I know you didn’t send anything into the group chat but-“</p><p>George just shakes his head, switching his phone to flight mode and Lando’s eyes widen. </p><p>“You didn’t tell the team?”</p><p>“There isn’t much to tell, is there? I’m sure Lewis will take care of that.”</p><p>And George would lie if he said he isn’t going to miss them. These boys have been his family in the past few years, having practice twice a week and he hopes he can visit. </p><p>“They’re gonna lose massively without us”, Lando comments dryly and George can’t hold back a smile, feeling the tension slowly leave his body. </p><p>He’s still terrified of what’s going to happen, terrified of meeting his ... biological family and he’s really not keen on meeting the Queen herself under these circumstances but right now he’s okay. </p><p>They’re in the air now, it’s warm in the plane, Will talking quietly with the other guy while Alex and Lando keep distracting him, talking about some football match from last year where George scored the winning goal after a brilliant assist from Alex.</p><p>And George knows he can always call Lewis. </p><p>He’s not sure for what exactly but knowing he has some ... royal back-up is quite calming. </p><p>-</p><p>They land in Heathrow roughly one and a half hours later and George looks out of the window, surprised to find that it's not raining for once. </p><p>He counts that as a positive sign. </p><p>He hasn’t visited the UK very much in the past twenty years - his parents always said they have no family left there and George simply accepted it, rather going to Spain and Italy for shorter holidays and they did take a trip to Myanmar last year which he absolutely loved. </p><p>The UK has never been high on his list of travel destinations, especially not since Brexit happened and he watches the plane come to a halt on the runway. When he looks out of the window he sees two black Aston Martin waiting for them, in front of them standing an unknown man and - George groans internally - Mr di Resta with more security guards. </p><p>Lovely. He has the feeling Mr di Resta doesn’t like him very much. </p><p>And that feeling is definitely mutual. </p><p>Ten minutes later he’s walking down the stairs of the plane, feeling a bit uncomfortable with all the men in front of him bowing and he stops in front of Mr di Resta who eyes Lando and Alex sceptically. </p><p>Before he can say something though the man next to him takes a step forward, a warm smile on his face. </p><p>“Your Highness, I’m Jenson Button, Senior Household Officer for the British royal family and responsible for helping you to settle in - please, call me Jenson.” </p><p>“Pleasure to meet you.” George smiles, forcing himself to appear confident and Jenson’s smile widens. “I see you brought some company?”</p><p>He doesn’t sound judging, just curious while his eyes fall on Lando and Alex, and George nods, crossing his arms in front of his chest. </p><p>“Sir, these are Alexander Albon and Lando Norris - His Highness insisted they’d accompany him”, Will throws in and George nods again. “Alex and Lando are my best friends and they’ll stay with me.”</p><p>“That’s not possible-“, Mr di Resta starts but George just shakes his head, forcing to keep his voice steady. “If they leave, I’ll leave.”</p><p>Mr di Resta stares at him, he doesn’t look pleased at all and George braces himself for another argument, keeping his face neutral. He won’t let them send Alex and Lando back to Germany, there’s no way he’ll do it without them. </p><p>He sets his jaw, easily holding Mr di Resta’s gaze and Alex clears his throat before carefully stepping next to George. </p><p>“We won’t be in the way”, he says quietly, "but we want to make sure George is alright and has someone around he trusts.”</p><p>Did George already mention he’s in love with Alex? He’s in love with Alex. </p><p>It’s quiet for another tense second before Jenson shrugs, a small smile on his face. “Okay sure, it could be good for you.” </p><p>Mr di Resta looks at him enraged. “Good?! Jenson, His Highness is here to learn, not to get distracted, I must insist-“</p><p>“His Highness has not known about his royal heritage for twenty years and now gets thrown into an unfamiliar environment with everyone expecting him to adapt immediately”, Jenson interrupts him sharply, a cold edge to his voice. “I think the least we can do is to make sure he’s as comfortable as possible. If Mr Norris and Mr Albon want to stay they can. Understood?”</p><p>Jenson gives Mr di Resta a challenging look and Mr di Resta grits his teeth before he nods curtly.  </p><p>George decides he likes Jenson.</p><p>“I’m sure we’ll find a spot for these young gentlemen in Kensington Palace-“</p><p>“Kensington Palace?! Jenson, that’s reserved for members and friends of the royal family-“</p><p>“The last time I checked, His Highness is a member of the royal family and these two are his friends, making them friends of the royal family. And we want His Highness to settle in quickly, don’t we Paul?” Jenson gives him a sharp look and Mr di Resta grumbles something but stays quiet. </p><p>“Alright!” Jenson claps his hands, a cheerful look in his eyes. “Now that’s settled - please.” He nods towards the car and George follows him slowly, still unsure what this means now. </p><p>“Do I live in Kensington Palace as well?”, he asks while sliding on the backseat, Alex and Lando taking the other car (he pities them a little that they have to go with di Resta) but Jenson, who’s on the passenger’s seat, shakes his head. “His Royal Highness Prince Charles of Wales insisted that you’re staying with him and your grandmother at Clarence House.”</p><p>George is definitely not a fan of that but he already pushed his boundaries and the patience of the royal family today. </p><p>He can still argue about that tomorrow. </p><p>“You’ll be able to meet your friends, George”, Jenson suddenly says quietly when they’re driving past the security gate, their eyes meeting in the rearview mirror. “Don’t worry. I know Paul can be a bit much but he’s very ... traditional when it comes to certain things.”</p><p>He rolls his eyes but there’s a small smile on his face. “Thankfully I outrank him and he has to obey my orders.”</p><p>George clears his throat. “Thank you for letting them stay.” </p><p>“Of course.” Jenson is still smiling, turning so he can look at him properly. “Did Paul behave when he came by two days ago?”</p><p>“Ehh...” George grins sheepishly and Jenson sighs. “I figured. Alright, we are heading to Clarence House now and you’ll meet the Prince and the Duchess there. The gentleman who’s driving our car right now is Aleix - he‘ll be your primary bodyguard for now until you get your own.”</p><p>Bodyguard?! George blinks before looking at Aleix and Jenson waves dismissively. “Royal protocol, don’t worry about it. I’ll send Jon as bodyguard to Mr Norris and Mr Albon - they’re not royalty but he might give them a small tour and take care of them, help them settle in.”</p><p>Jenson types on his phone and George nods slowly, trying to process all the names and information. </p><p>They’re already in the inner city by now and George curiously looks out of the window, taking in the tall buildings around him. The streets are crowded, there are a lot of cars and red double-decker busses in front of them and it feels- it doesn’t feel like home. Not yet.</p><p>But he also doesn’t feel as lost as he thought he would. </p><p>The only time he has been here was during a school trip in eighth grade and he doubts that can really count given that they’re now stopping in front of a square white building with guards in front. </p><p>“Clarence House”, Jenson tells him, “the official residence of the Prince of Wales and the Duchess of Cornwall - before them the Queen Mother lived here until her death in 2002.” </p><p>George gets out of the car after Aleix opens the door for him, Jenson giving him an encouraging smile. “Don’t worry about etiquette or anything - they know you haven’t been exposed to much ... royalty and they don’t expect anything from you.”</p><p>He heads for the door and George holds back a snort - he knows Lewis and Nico and he knows that he has to bow and address his grandparents - at least for now - with His and Her Highness. </p><p>Or, to keep it a bit less formal, with Sir and Ma’am. </p><p>He has <em>manners</em> after all, and while he’s still suspicious of the whole thing he knows how to behave. </p><p>The guards bow their heads slightly when he passes them and George flashes them a quick smile before they enter the house. </p><p>“I’ll introduce you to them before you can go to your room and get settled in”, Jenson explains while leading him through the entrance hall. “Dinner is served at 7 pm, your presence is requested given that it’s the only meal they take together.”</p><p>George nods, curiously looking around. </p><p>Clarence House is surprisingly cosy - dark wooden floors covered with a red carpet, portraits on the wall, antique furniture, chandeliers on the ceiling and a lot of red and gold.</p><p>And yet - there is something old to the house, something foreign and distant that makes George feel a bit uneasy while following Jenson through a couple of rooms. </p><p>“We’ll meet them in The Garden Room”, Jenson explains, “it’s where their Royal Highnesses undertake official engagements and receive guests from around the world.”</p><p>George nods and swallows dryly, keeping his Pokerface though. </p><p>Charles and Camilla- </p><p>He saw them from afar at the royal wedding and the coronation but he obviously never spoke to them and he can’t help but be a little nervous. </p><p>They’re still royalty. And George is still British and grew up with a lot of respect for the monarchy of his homeland. </p><p>They enter The Garden Room and George straightens his back a little when he spots both of them standing next to a white sofa and the chimney. </p><p>“Your Royal Highnesses”, Jenson smiles, taking a step back and bowing slightly, “Prince George, Prince of York.”</p><p>George manages just in time to keep a straight face at the title (he has never even <em>been</em> to York, leave alone knowing where it actually is, what-) and he bows shortly as well before flashing both of them a polite smile. </p><p>“Sir. Ma’am.”</p><p>“George, it’s such a pleasure to finally meet you.” Camilla’s smile seems genuine when she takes a step forward and kisses him on both cheeks. </p><p>“You ... look just like your mother” Charles adds in a quieter voice, his smile a bit more hesitant but he offers him his hand and from the corner of his eyes George notices most of the guards leaving the room.</p><p>Only Aleix keeps standing next to the door, Jenson left as well and Camilla sits down on the sofa, patting on the free spot next to her while her eyes wander over him, apparently satisfied with his blue jumper and the black Levi’s jeans. “Please, take a seat. We were so excited to finally meet you.”</p><p>George bites back a rude comment, just smiling instead and he sits down next to her, Charles on his other side. </p><p>It’s strange and he doesn’t know yet where exactly all of this is leading but they tell him it’s alright when he calls them ‘Charles’ and ‘Camilla’ when they’re in private but is also free to use the terms ‘grandpa’ or ‘grandma’. </p><p>George is not so sure about the last two though. </p><p>They ask him a few questions about his life in Germany, are pleasantly surprised when they find out he’s kind of friends with no other than the husband of the King of Germany and after roughly twenty minutes of small talk, Charles clears his throat. </p><p>“Please, feel free to retire to your room for today, George - we have dinner at 7, Jenson will explain everything else to you tomorrow morning.”</p><p>George nods and gets up, flashing both of them another polite smile. “Thank you - it was very nice to meet you.”</p><p>And very awkward but he doesn’t say that. </p><p>He heads towards Aleix who just smiles quietly and leads him up the stairs and the second they’re alone George’s smile drops and he takes a deep breath. </p><p>They’re alright but- he doesn’t <em>know</em> these people. He doesn’t know them, he can’t relate to them and while the small talk was alright George has no idea how he’s supposed to survive- dear God, he doesn’t even know how long he’s supposed to live here. </p><p>His room is a corner room with big windows on two sides and a lovely garden view and he sinks down on his bed, noticing absentmindedly that someone already brought all his luggage up. </p><p>Great. </p><p>He checks his phone and makes himself a mental note to ask for the WiFi password before answering Alex’s worried message if he’s okay. </p><p>Is he? Technically, yes. </p><p>Everyone has been treating him kindly and with a lot of respect (which is still very ... strange in some ways) and he has his own room and gets food. But- it still feels like something is missing and George looks around his room. </p><p>It’s not really more modern than the rest of the house, a dark wooden desk in the corner, a red carpet on the floor and some - George is pretty sure he shouldn’t say this loud - absolutely hideous paintings on the walls. </p><p>Some of them are quite creepy and he sighs again before getting up. Sulking and overthinking won’t get him anywhere and he heads into the en-suite bathroom to take a quick shower and get ready for dinner later. </p><p>He’ll survive.</p><p>-</p><p>When he wakes up the next morning he needs a few moments to remember where he actually is and he spends the next five minutes lying in bed, just staring at the ceiling, bright sunlight streaming into the room through the windows.</p><p>He hears cars and a police siren in the distant background, a subtle reminder that he’s in central London and he turns on his side, checking the clock next to his bed.</p><p>7.32 am</p><p>He hears people moving outside but Jenson told him after dinner last night that the Prince of Wales and the Duchess both have quite a busy schedule and take their breakfast individually. </p><p>Dinner itself has been alright - his grandfather seemed pleased with his table manners and even praised him for ‘speaking proper English’ and they somehow made it through. </p><p>It was still very stiff and George would’ve rather had dinner with Alex and Lando but well. That isn’t really an option at the moment. </p><p>Speaking of his two best friends, both sent pictures of their shared flat at Kensington Palace into their group chat and George has to admit it looks way more modern (and nicer) than his room here. Alex also told him that a certain Jon Malvern appeared, introducing himself as their bodyguard and personal guide and that Lando already developed a crush on him. </p><p>George isn’t surprised at all Lando did but he’s happy his two best friends are okay and he smiles when he sees the picture of their breakfast Lando sent into the group chat - it’s just some toast and eggs and coffee but it looks nice and he takes a deep breath before getting out of bed. </p><p>He has no idea if he’s supposed to get up or not but he can’t stay in bed any longer and he gets dressed before sliding his phone into the pocket of his chinos and slowly opens the door to his room. </p><p>It’s still June but shorts didn’t seem appropriate. </p><p>The smell of coffee and something fried hits him, there are a lot of voices, guards (he learned last night they’re called PPOs - short for ‘Personal Protection Officers’) walking past him and nodding politely when they spot him and George makes his way down the old staircase into the dining room.</p><p>“Good Morning, Your Highness!” Jenson’s cheerful voice makes him flinch and he smiles at him a bit awkwardly, stepping aside to let one of the maids pass. “Good Morning, Jenson.”</p><p>Jenson is sitting alone at the dark wooden table, an iPad in front of him and George takes the seat across from him, smiling and mumbling a quiet “Thank you” when one of the maids immediately places a cup of coffee and a fresh plate in front of him. </p><p>“Any wishes for breakfast, Your Highness?”, Jenson asks but George just shakes his head. “Just some toast, thank you.”</p><p>He takes a sip from his coffee, slowly waking up a bit more and he watches the maids and other members of staff entering and leaving the dining room, everyone seems incredibly busy. </p><p>“I’ve got your schedule for today ready but don’t worry, nothing too bad.” Jenson gives him a warm smile, taking a sip from his coffee before looking back at his iPad. “After breakfast we’ll head to Buckingham Palace, your meeting with Her Majesty is at 11 am-“</p><p>George manages just in time not to choke on his coffee, taking a deep breath and ignoring the way his stomach curls in anxiety, </p><p>“before I’ll give you a short tour of Buckingham Palace. If you wish we can have light lunch there-“</p><p>“With Her Majesty?”, George interrupts him shocked but Jenson just shakes his head smiling. “No, just the two of us. Her Majesty is needed elsewhere.”</p><p>Of course she is. </p><p>George still has a very hard time thinking of the Queen as his great-grandmother.  </p><p>“After we’ll head back to Clarence House and we’ll start with our lessons.” Jenson puts the iPad down. “Okay for you?”</p><p>George doubts he actually has a choice but he nods anyway. </p><p>“Let’s do this.”</p><p>-</p><p>The thing is just he’s incredibly anxious when Aleix, Jenson and he are in the car and on their way to Buckingham Palace. Meeting Prince Charles and the Duchess of Cornwall has already been ... strange but the Queen? </p><p>George is not sure what is expected of him - after all, it was she who made the decision to give him away and ‘deal with the problem in twenty years’. </p><p>What a charming woman. </p><p>He curiously looks out of the window, watching them pass tall buildings and green parks and he pulls back from the window when they drive past the tourists in front of Buckingham Palace. </p><p>The gate opens for them and they drive inside the courtyard, a few tourists trying to get a closer look and George is really glad about the tinted windows. </p><p>“You’ll get used to it”, Jenson comments when he sees the incredulous look on George’s face. “Despite all the criticism, the royal family is still incredibly popular.”</p><p>The car stops, away from the eye of the public and George slowly gets out of the car, smiling at Aleix who opened the door for him once again. </p><p>Buckingham Palace is bigger than he expected and he follows Jenson inside, curiously looking around and taking in the wide staircases, the portraits on the walls and the deep red carpet on the floor. </p><p>It’s actually nice (maybe even nicer than Charlottenburg, George thinks), the palace breathes history and they walk through a long wide corridor, lined with golden antique furniture.</p><p>He hears a clock ticking in the background, sometimes they pass a member of the Queen’s Guard and Jenson stops at the door at the end of the corridor. </p><p>“Ready?” He doesn’t look nervous but then again he told George last night he has been working for Her Majesty for nearly twenty years now and George nods. “Yep.”</p><p>He isn’t but there’s no use in procrastinating it any longer and Jenson knocks against the door once before opening. </p><p>The Queen sits behind a wooden desk, looking up when they come inside and Jenson clears his throat. “Your Majesty, Prince George, the Prince of York.” </p><p>He nods at her respectfully before he leaves the room and George finds himself alone with his- his great-grandmother. He keeps it together though, bowing before smiling politely. </p><p>“Your Majesty, it’s an honour to meet you.” His voice is calm, steady, and he’s genuinely surprised at himself but then the Queen smiles, nodding.</p><p>“George, it’s good to finally meet you.” There’s no trace of animosity in her voice and she waves towards the chair in front of her desk. “Please, take a seat, my dear.”</p><p>-</p><p>His meeting with the Queen was incredibly unspectacular. She asked about his education, his knowledge of the British royal family and tested his German skills and seemed satisfied when he was able to answer everything more or less correctly. </p><p>He’s not sure if there was a test and if he passed it but when he meets up with Jenson again twenty minutes later his Senior Household Officer looks quite cheerful.</p><p>“Ah, she likes you”, he says, waving dismissively when George asks. “Really, don’t worry about it. She just wanted to make sure you are a decent young man.”</p><p>That’s ... comforting, George guesses and he follows Jenson through the long corridor. “How do you know she likes me?”</p><p>“I’ve been working with Her Majesty for years.” Jenson shrugs, turning left. “And she smiled when you left - that’s always a good sign.”</p><p>George nods, still a bit overwhelmed with all the different cues but then Jenson takes him on a tour through Buckingham Palace and he has to admit it’s really interesting. </p><p>And it’s a very beautiful palace. </p><p>He‘s especially in love with the Royal Library, walking through all the rooms with awe and he can’t deny that he’s excited to spend some more time here, just looking through all the books and learning more about the royal family’s history. </p><p>The palace is gorgeous with its tall windows, a lot of white, gold and red and he follows Jenson through a large number of rooms, including the throne room, a few historical bedrooms and he’s surprised to find that the palace even has a large indoor pool ("Prince William and Prince Harry learned how to swim here"). </p><p>Jenson stops when they reach the gallery, a long room with red carpet on the floor, hundreds of portraits and painted artworks on the red walls and he hesitates before nodding towards the large painting of a young woman. </p><p>“That”, he says quietly, “was your mother. Her Royal Highness Princess Louisa Helena Victoria, the Duchess of York.”</p><p>George feels his stomach drop, the blood freezing in his veins and he steps next to Jenson, looking at the portrait. His mother- she was beautiful, there are no other words for it. </p><p>Long chestnut coloured hair, kind blue eyes and he now knows what his grandfather meant when he said he looks just like his mother. The similarity is striking and he clears his throat before turning to Jenson. “Why is there a portrait of her here? I thought she didn’t know?”</p><p>“She didn’t but the Duchess made her sit for a painting as a birthday present once.” There’s a sad smile on Jenson’s face when he looks back at the painting on the wall. “She never got to know the real reason behind it of course - Her Majesty approved of the painting being added to the royal family, given that this area is closed off to the public.”</p><p>George nods, staring at the painting and trying to wrap his head around the fact that this is his mother. His biological mother. He has seen a few pictures of her in Clarence House already and he gets that it’s a tragic story but it’s just- he has absolutely no memory of her. </p><p>He doesn’t know this woman and while he feels for her and her death- </p><p>“What about my father?”, he asks when they keep walking. “My <em>real</em> father, I mean.” </p><p>“We don’t know”, Jenson confesses, a frown on his face. “I know the Prince of Wales did some research and tried to find out who it was but it’s impossible. He and the Duchess both didn’t have much contact with their daughter at this point - it could be anyone from the Count of Aberdeen to a fisherman in Liverpool.”</p><p>Comforting, really. </p><p>“And her brothers? William? Harry?”</p><p>“They knew she existed but I doubt they’ve ever met.” Jenson grimaces, leading George into a bright room with a set table in the middle. “Are you hungry?”</p><p>“A little.”</p><p>“Please, take a seat.” Jenson smiles, sitting down across from him and while a member of the staff starts with bringing them a small appetiser Jenson leans back.  </p><p>“I’m sure you have questions - please, feel free to ask and I’ll answer them as best as I can.”</p><p>“Alright.” George takes a deep breath, taking a sip from his water to give himself a bit more time to sort his thoughts. “Why me? Why couldn’t Her Majesty just pretend I don’t exist?” </p><p>“Traditions, innit?” Jenson gives him a crooked smile. “The Queen is very set on them and she wanted to avoid even more drama. You’re second in line to the throne.” </p><p>George swallows dryly, deciding to take a sip from his glass instead of answering. That sentence - it still feels so unreal. He went from being a normal twenty-year-old to becoming second in line to the British throne and Jenson sighs.</p><p>“I know it is all a bit much - and I want you to know that I don’t agree with what happened all these years ago. I suggested you’d grow up here in England, in a royal environment. But Her Majesty was strictly against it.”</p><p>George feels his affection growing for Jenson and he smiles. “It’s not your fault, Jenson.”</p><p>“I know. Still.” Jenson grins, the main course is served and George picks in his chicken, hesitating. “So what else? Is my real name even George?”</p><p>“Well”, Jenson hesitates, cutting his potatoes. “Your full title - for now - is His Royal Highness Prince George William James, Prince of York, Crown Prince of Great Britain and Northern Ireland.”</p><p>George needs a moment to let it all sink in. That’s ... one hell of a title and Jenson continues talking. </p><p>“Royal dukedoms are quite complicated and something we’ll dive into in your lessons but Her Majesty appointed you the title at birth.”</p><p>“And my ... mother?”, George asks slowly. “Was she- did she have a title?”</p><p>“She did get the posthumous title of Duchess of York.” Jenson sighs, massaging his temples. “But as I said, it’s all very complicated and the current monarch is able to change the meaning at their will.”</p><p>“Dear God”, George mumbles, pushing some potato and chicken on his fork and Jenson smiles. “You’ll get the hang of it. You won’t need a passport for travelling from now on but you’ll get a new one anyway - your last name isn’t Russell anymore.”</p><p>“But?”</p><p>“Mountbatten-Windsor, given that you belong in a direct line to Her Majesty’s family.”</p><p>Yeah, George is still not sure how exactly he feels about that. They’ve all been nice so far but so distant and while it’s just a surname-</p><p>“You also own the Royal Lodge in Windsor”, Jenson continues, “but don’t worry about all of that now. For now, just stay close to me, keep your head down and don’t speak to anyone you don’t know outside of the royal household. The press has probably already noticed that something is going on and the most important rule is to always be gracious and diplomatic. Never offend anyone.”</p><p>George raises his eyebrows, biting back a comment. He isn’t exactly rude but he always speaks his mind - something he learned from Lewis all these years ago.</p><p>“You’ll also have to either deactivate your Instagram account or stop posting.” Jenson throws him an apologetic smile, taking a sip from his water. “All communication will go over the Clarence House account but you can’t have your own account.”</p><p>George grimaces but he figured something like that already - he knows the members of the royal family don’t have social media. And he also knows Meghan Markle had to give up her Instagram after she started dating Prince Harry so he figured he’d have the same fate. </p><p>“Can I keep it for … research purposes?”, he asks, it’s still a way for him to keep up with his friends back at home and Jenson shrugs. “As long as you don’t post or like or comment on anything you should be fine. I might advise you to make a second account for that though.”</p><p>George nods slowly - he might. But he’s also very fond of his own account and the memories that come with it and he just prays he remembers to not like anything out of habit. </p><p>He keeps listening to Jenson talk and trying to somehow keep all the information while eating - it's a lot. </p><p>After lunch, they had back to Clarence House, Jenson showing him The Morning Room where they’ll hold his daily lessons and George slowly sits down at the ancient table, Jenson already having prepared some papers. </p><p>His first lesson that afternoon is mostly about a lot of politics and the different institutions of the royal family with afternoon tea being served in between and when George falls into his bed that evening he’s dead tired - and incredibly lonely. </p><p>He catches himself going through his Instagram account, careful not to like anything while looking at pictures of the boys and some vacation pictures from a couple of weeks ago and he takes a deep breath, pulling the blanket over him while staring at a selfie of Alex and him.</p><p>They’ve been out running together one early morning, Alex taking the selfie mid-run and they went for smoothies after, just talking for hours on end. </p><p>Alex posted the picture with the simple caption ‘days like these 🤍’ and it makes George smile every time he sees it. </p><p>It’s one of his favourite memories of this year and he catches himself missing Alex a lot.</p><p>It’s easy if he thinks day by day - but knowing that this is his life now, that he had to leave all of his family and friends behind- </p><p>God, he really misses Alex. It’s been just one day and George already catches himself missing his two friends more than anything in the world. </p><p>He debates if he should text them or Lewis but there isn’t really a point, is there? They can’t meet, at least not for now and he stares at one of the paintings across from him on the wall, showing some - probably British - landscape. </p><p>He really doesn’t know how he’s supposed to deal with all of this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He learns very quickly that Jenson is the one who briefs him about everything and ‘teaches’ him how to be royal, being responsible for his lessons and well-being. His grandparents both don’t really talk with him about it and George isn’t ready yet to have that conversation with them - they’re all trying. </p><p>Somehow. </p><p>And yet there is an incredibly distant atmosphere in the house, nothing really warm which is understandable given that they don’t know each other but- he’s incredibly lonely.  </p><p>His grandparents are very distant people - the Duchess (or his <em>grandmother</em>, George thinks with a mix of bitterness and amusement) tries but they grew up in different worlds and don’t have much to talk about during dinner. </p><p>It’s mostly very awkward. </p><p>George isn’t happy in Clarence House and he manages exactly one week before he asks Jenson if he can move into Kensington Palace as well. </p><p>Jenson doesn’t seem too surprised, promising him to talk with his grandparents and the next day George is on his way to Kensington Palace with Aleix and a couple of more PPOs. </p><p>“You’re alright, Your Highness?” George looks up surprised when he hears Aleix’s calm voice, they barely talk and he nods slowly. “Yeah, I think so. Glad I can move in with my friends.”</p><p>Aleix hums in agreement and George smiles. He likes him, he’s always a very calm presence in the background no matter where they go and they arrive shortly after at the palace.  </p><p>He did text his friends before (and, he has to admit, they didn’t have that much contact in the last week) and he can’t hold back a smile when he sees Lando and Alex already waiting for him. </p><p>“George!” Lando runs towards him, hugging him, Alex following him a bit slower and George takes a deep breath, hugging both of his best friends tightly. </p><p>For the first time since he landed in the United Kingdom, he feels like he belongs here and he follows them inside the palace, Aleix and the bodyguard who was waiting with Alex and Lando and introduced himself as Jon following them. </p><p>“So we have four bedrooms for whatever reason”, Lando explains, opening the door to their flat, “and a big kitchen which is adjoining the living room. Also, a couple of other rooms which we don’t really have a use for yet but Jon said they’re reception rooms.”</p><p>The flat is bright and modern, white and cream-coloured furniture, a dark wooden parquet and only a few historical objects and George feels immediately way more at home than he did at Clarence House. And there are no creepy paintings on the walls. </p><p>“Jon lives a few floors away”, Lando adds, quickly looking at their bodyguard who’s currently busy bringing George’s luggage into his room and George and Alex exchange a quick look, both grinning. </p><p>He missed that, missed that blind understanding he has with Alex and after Jon and Aleix leave, George makes himself comfortable on the big sofa in the living room, Alex and Lando joining him. </p><p>He notices they actually have a PlayStation here and he holds back a smile before he starts telling them about his week and his lessons with Jenson. </p><p>“And we are going through royal protocol at the moment and like, how does one descend stairs gracefully?!”</p><p>“Don’t fall?”, Lando suggests, getting himself some crisps from the shelf and Alex grins. “I mean he isn’t wrong.”</p><p>George laughs before putting his head on Alex’s shoulder and taking a deep breath. He got a few messages from his parents, Lewis and the football team but he barely had time to answer them and he calls his Mum later that night, telling her everything. </p><p>“It’s weird”, he admits quietly when he sits cross-legged in his bed, “I don’t know them and I just- I don’t feel like I can do this.”</p><p>He rarely has doubts but his Mum has always been the only one who understands him and he sees her smile reassuringly on the screen of his phone. God, he misses her.</p><p>“George, I know you. Whatever you’ll do, I know you’ll be a good king one day.”</p><p>And that is what scares George. That he is going to become king. And not just of a small country like Liechtenstein or Monaco, no, it has to be the Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and the whole bloody Commonwealth. </p><p>“Do you have people you trust?”, his Mum asks and George nods. “I’m really glad Alex and Lando are here. And Jenson, he’s the Senior Household Officer, he’s also very nice.” </p><p>He hasn’t been exposed to much other royalty yet though and that’s what worries him a little. And it’s what he’s most afraid of. Them not accepting him, not liking him. </p><p>Not that he depends on them liking him but it would definitely make thing easier if he had some allies and if they’re all as distant as his grandparents-</p><p>George doesn’t even want to think about it. </p><p>-</p><p>Surprisingly enough he gets a routine very quickly. His mornings are spent with Alex and Lando before Jenson picks him up for lunch and his daily lessons and George doesn’t even realise it’s been a month until Lando mentions it during dinner one evening. </p><p>His two best friends seem fine here - they explore the city with Jon or busy themselves somehow, Alex looking into different university degrees in London and George is glad he doesn’t have to worry about them. </p><p>He still hasn’t met any other royals yet though - and that’s something that is about to change very quickly. </p><p>He spent the morning in the gardens of Kensington Palace with Alex and Lando, Jon trailing after them with Aleix and when he comes back to their flat he’s a bit confused to find quite a few PPOs standing in front of his flat. </p><p>“What’s going on?” He turns to Aleix and Jon but both just smile and George sighs, opening the door - and freezing dead in his tracks. </p><p>In his living room are sitting no other than Prince Charles of Monaco, King Max of The Netherlands and his husband, Prince Daniel. </p><p>George stares at them, Lando and Alex behind him looking just as shocked and Daniel is the first one who seems to notice him. </p><p>“Geo- Your Highness, so nice to finally meet you!” He grins broadly at him and George slowly takes a step forward, unsure what to do and how to act. Does he have to bow? Charles and he have the same rank but Max- </p><p>“Stop using titles, babe, it’s so unnecessary.” Max rolls his eyes before giving George a small smile. “I’m Max, this is my husband Daniel and that dickhead over there is Charles.”</p><p>“Charming, Maxy.” Charles flips him off gracefully before he grins at George. “It’s so nice to finally meet you!” </p><p>“And these two are Michael and Brad, our bodyguards”, Max adds, waving at the two broad guys standing next to Jon and Aleix. “And that sweet guy is Pierre, Charles’ bodyguard - who, for whatever reason, decided to date His Royal Dickhead.”</p><p>“Oh shut up you wanker, Pierre-“ </p><p>“Oi, can you go five minutes without insulting each other?”, Daniel interrupts them, sounding a bit tired and George can’t hold back his smile any longer. “I’m George and these two are Alex and Lando - my best friends.”</p><p>“Hi.” Lando grins and Charles smirks, his eyes wandering over them. “I never saw two pretty best friends but guess you three are the exception.” </p><p>He winks at them and Pierre groans. “Can you stop flirting with other people for once?”</p><p>“Did you really just quote a TikTok?” Lando stares at Charles speechless and Charles grins. “Maybe?”  </p><p>“Pierre is right you really need to stop flirting with every single person you meet”, Max adds and Charles stares at him offended. “It’s part of my charm, Maxy! It’s why my people love me so much.”</p><p>Daniel rolls his eyes. “Ignore them and sit down.”</p><p>He pats on the free spot next to them on the sofa and George falls down next to him, Alex and Lando sitting down next to Max and Charles. </p><p>“How do you even know I exist?”, George asks, feeling himself slowly relax. “I thought it’s all still a big secret?”</p><p>He feels comfortable around them, they give him a strange feeling of normality and they don’t really look like royalty.</p><p>Max is wearing a dark blue T-Shirt and simple jeans, Daniel is in a floral shirt and some black ripped skinny jeans and Charles - alright, he’s maybe dressing a bit more extravagant with all the Gucci and Burberry but they seem nice. And, again, normal. </p><p>George is pretty sure he hasn’t heard anyone from the British royal family use the word ‘dickhead’. </p><p>Charles laughs now, his eyes sparkling with mirth. “First rule of our world, George: nothing is ever a secret. You have to try <em>really</em> hard to hide shit.” </p><p>“Lewis told us”, Max says, ignoring Charles and crossing his legs on the sofa, leaning against Daniel who immediately wraps an arm around him. </p><p>George wishes Alex and he could do that. </p><p>“Said there is a lost royal who needed our help.”</p><p>“Help?” George raises his eyebrows amused and Charles smirks. “Darling, please. I know some members of the British royal family and they’re all - full offence - incredibly boring and stiff.”</p><p>“He’s not wrong”, Alex throws in and George wants to glare at him but- it’s Alex. And Alex is right. </p><p>“Thank you, Alexander.” Charles winks at him and Max runs a hand through his hair. “It’s just- I know- <em>we</em> know”, his eyes quickly flicker to Charles before he looks back at George, “how lonely all of this can be.”</p><p>“Lewis called us, told us the bare minimum - we still don’t know what exactly happened - and we decided to visit.” Daniel shrugs. “It’s not like anyone could stop us and I think it’s good for you.”</p><p>“They’re actually really decent people”, Pierre throws in, flashing George a warm smile. “They’re chaotic and some of them”, his eyes fall on Max and Charles for a second, “can act a bit spoiled because they grew up incredibly privileged but they’re alright.”</p><p>“Love you too, Pierre”, Charles grumbles and Pierre laughs carefree. “You know it’s the truth. Don’t hesitate to call them out on their bullshit.”</p><p>He winks at George who can’t hold back his own grin anymore, his eyes meeting Alex’s. His friend is smiling as well and George has a good feeling about this. And he really appreciates their effort. </p><p>“So, what happened? How did you get to know you’re the <em>crown prince of England</em>?” Daniel looks at him curiously and George sighs. “That’s a long story.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, we have time”, Michael throws in, he has the same Australian accent as Daniel and he smiles kindly. “Take all the time you need.”</p><p>George doesn't miss the quick look Lando throws Michael. Or the small blush on his cheeks. </p><p>“As Charles said”, Max shrugs, “you have to try <em>really hard</em> if you want to hide something in our world because someone is always talking. So we're really curious what happened.” </p><p>George nods slowly, clearing his throat. “Alright, so Prince Charles, right? He basically fucked Camilla in the 70s, she got pregnant, told no one and got a daughter. Said daughter never knew she’s actually the heir to the throne, grew up away from the spotlight, lived a normal life, got pregnant as well and gave birth to me in February 2002. She died in childbirth, the Queen got to know about everything and given that she’s traditional as fuck she acknowledged my right to the throne.”</p><p>It’s dead silent after his brief summary, everyone in the room staring at him a little bit speechless and George sees Max and Daniel exchange an incredulous look. </p><p>“Why did you only get to know about this now?”, Pierre asks and George sighs. “Because my great-grandmother didn’t want to deal with ‘the problem’ back then - Charles’ image wasn’t the best at that time with Diana’s death and all and they didn’t want another scandal so she decided to give me away.” </p><p>It’s quiet again for a second before Charles snorts, a big grin on his face. </p><p>“No fucking way! And here I thought my family was the most dysfunctional one in Europe - look at old Charlie.” He shakes his head amused and Max snorts. “Must be the name that attracts trouble.”</p><p>“Oi, shut up, Verstappen!” </p><p>“Nah.”</p><p>“That’s so insane”, Daniel mumbles, shaking his head incredulously and pulling Max closer. “Like you really never knew?”</p><p>“Nope.” George sighs, falling back into the sofa and Alex clears his throat. “We didn’t want to leave him alone”, he says, “like- he’s our best mate.”</p><p>He gives him a small smile and George feels himself blush a little while Lando nods. “Yeah, he’s really living every little boy’s childhood dream.”</p><p>“That’s still debatable”, George mumbles which gets him an understanding smile from Pierre and Michael. </p><p>“It’s heartless”, Brad comments dryly and Max shrugs. “It’s monarchy and I’m pretty sure my father would’ve done the same.” </p><p>“They’re all fucked up”, Daniel throws in and Charles raises his eyebrows with a smirk. “Careful, Ricciardo, you’re one of us now.”</p><p>Daniel just shrugs, an easy smile on his face while Michael still shakes his head, clearly speechless. </p><p>“If there’s anything we can do for you, just ask.” Max gives George a small smile, pulling his legs up and hugging his knees. “Really, we’re always just one phone call away and if it’s just because you need to tell someone how shitty elderly royal people behave.”</p><p>“Which we all have plenty of experience with”, Daniel adds with a smirk, Charles nodding. “Max’s father was a real asshole, Nico’s mother hates Lewis and tried to break them up with false rumours and my aunt had a full conspiracy going against me and tried to kill me - we know what we’re talking about.”</p><p>“Thank you guys, it’s- it’s appreciated.” George smiles, a warm feeling spreading through his chest and suddenly he doesn’t feel that alone anymore. </p><p>And at least no one has tried to kill him yet. And his uncle - Prince William, Prince Harry isn’t even living in England anymore - doesn’t seem like the guy who wants to kill his nephew. </p><p>“Did you travel together?”, Lando suddenly asks, a grin playing around his lips while he looks from Max to Charles. “You don’t seem like you get along very well.”</p><p>“Given that Lewis called both Max and Charles and these two share one brain cell”, Daniel grins as well, “and both take every opportunity to get out of boring government meetings, they both had the same idea to immediately take the next plane to London and visit. Michael and I were in contact with Pierre and we decided to travel on the same day to not overwhelm George completely with a new royal showing up every second day.” </p><p>“You knew the dickhead was coming as well?!” Charles stares at Pierre betrayed who looks completely unbothered. “Yep. Stop being overdramatic, your relationship to Max isn’t that bad anymore.”</p><p>George remembers Charles’ Norway scandal and the thing with his aunt from one of his lessons with Jenson (and how Nico and Max both supported him through it) and he holds back a smile while Charles crosses his arms in front of his chest, clearly sulking. </p><p>“I could’ve handled this on my own as well”, Max mumbles grumpily and Daniel grins. “Yeah but it’s always more fun having you two together. No one riles you up as much as Charles. It’s fun to watch.” </p><p>“Because he’s an insufferable dickhead!”</p><p>“So are you and yet I gracefully deal with your presence, Your Majesty.” Charles sighs dramatically and George exchanges a grin with Alex and Lando. Yeah, they really seem alright. </p><p>They stay for a few more hours, just chatting and playing some video games (in which Max, <em>the King of The Netherlands</em>, is surprisingly good at, beating all of them constantly at FIFA and Call of Duty) and George hasn’t felt that normal in a long time. </p><p>Alex and Lando easily get along with them as well and after his new royal friends leave with their bodyguards and PPOs George shifts a little on the sofa, moving a bit closer to Alex.</p><p>Not that anyone of them minds.</p><p>“What do you think of them?”, he asks while pulling his bottom lip between his teeth and Alex smiles, putting an arm around George - his stomach drops at that and he’s glad the dimly lit living room hides his blush. </p><p>“They seem really nice”, he says and Lando nods, pulling one of the fluffy blankets over his feet. “They’re fun and are actually pretty normal - most of the time at least.”</p><p>George nods, his eyes trained on the screen where Lando is playing some Call of Duty and he takes a deep breath, carefully cuddling closer to Alex. </p><p>They’re just good friends but this feels really really nice.</p><p>-</p><p>Max, Charles and Daniel don’t stay his only royal visit. A couple of days after they visited, Lewis shows up at Kensington Palace with two PPOs and Valtteri and George hugs Lewis tightly when he opens the door and sees him standing there. </p><p>“Hey, kid”, Lewis mumbles and George takes a deep breath, his throat suspiciously tight. “Hey.”</p><p>Lando and Alex aren’t here, they’re watching some play in the West End tonight with Jon looking after them and George leads him into the living room after waving at Valtteri. </p><p>“Are you doing okay?” There’s nothing but worry in Lewis’ eyes and George nods. “I am. Do you want anything to drink?” </p><p>He gets them some water from the kitchen before sitting down next to Lewis on the sofa, Valtteri taking the armchair - George is used to constantly having him around. Especially since he has Jon and Aleix here all the time too. </p><p>“How are things?”, Lewis asks, it’s already dawning outside and George shrugs, reaching for the blanket. His head is still heavy with all the input he got from Jenson today (they talked about the Swedish royal family and honestly, George has no idea how he’s supposed to remember all the different family ties) and he stifles a yawn. </p><p>A few fairy lights Lando bought and hung up into the windows are spending a soft light, Alex’s playlist quietly playing in the background (George doesn’t take any criticism, Alex has great music taste and he doesn’t mind that half of the playlist is Harry Styles) and he sighs. </p><p>“Okay”, he finally settles on an answer, smiling slightly when he sees Lewis’ worried look. “It’s okay. They’re all nice to me and Jenson, he’s the Senior Household Officer, is very kind - I like him way more than Paul.”</p><p>It seems they won’t become friends anymore, George catching himself more than once talking back to the Scot which Paul doesn’t appreciate at all. </p><p>“But I just- I met my ‘family’”, George draws quotation marks into the air, “and had lunch with the Queen twice now. And it just feels strange. Like I don’t belong here.”</p><p>He’s surprised when Lewis just puts an arm around his shoulder, pulling him closer. </p><p>“I know how you feel”, he says, a kind smile on his face. “It’s a lot to get used to. Did Max and Charles come by?”</p><p>“They did. And they brought Pierre, Daniel, Michael and ... Brad was his name I think along with some PPOs.” George grins and Valtteri shakes his head amused. “Of course they did.”</p><p>“They’re very nice”, George adds, pulling his legs up and crossing them. “Bit chaotic but ... what I needed.”</p><p>“Good.” Lewis smiles, pulling him a bit more into his side and George lets him - he has known Lewis for over ten years now and he trusts him a lot. </p><p>“How was it with you?”, George asks quietly, staring at one of the plants in the corner. “When Nico and you started dating I mean.”</p><p>“It was a very ... lonely experience in the beginning.” Lewis gives him a crooked smile, exchanging a quick look with Valtteri. “I’ve had Seb and Seb is great but he’s not royal. He doesn’t know what duties come with the title. Doesn’t know how everyone expects you to behave differently all of a sudden.”</p><p>George nods slowly and Lewis soothingly runs a hand over his arm. </p><p>“It got better after I met Max and Daniel, they’re good people. Especially Dan and I have a lot in common and we get along really well. We have made similar experiences with some things and he’s great to talk to.”</p><p>“I’m glad”, George mumbles and he takes a deep breath, letting all the insecurities and anxiety come back to the surface for a moment - Lewis is probably the only one who will understand how he’s feeling right now. </p><p>“I just- I’m not royalty. I’m not the crown prince of England or Great Britain or whatever I’m just ... George. I’m not ready for this, Lewis.”</p><p>“I doubt you can ever be ready for this, kid.” Lewis gives him a kind smile and Valtteri nods. </p><p>“Nico was raised to become king and even he was terrified before his coronation”, he adds. “It’s a huge burden and yet everyone manages - more or less.” </p><p>George flashes him a weak smile. </p><p>“I’m terrified I’ll fuck up, Lewis”, he then admits quietly, turning a little so he can look at Lewis. “I’m terrified I’ll disappoint all of them.” </p><p>“I’m gonna give you some advice Kimi gave me last year.” Lewis gives him a crooked grin, running a hand through his braids. “He said ‘just because they’re royals, doesn’t mean that they’re perfect. They all fuck up, they’re just better at hiding it than us normal people.’ And I think that fits really well to your situation, doesn’t it? Just think about Charles - both Charles actually.”</p><p>He is right and Lewis keeps talking. </p><p>“Believe me, I still question every second day every stupid rule they have and I still argue constantly with Nico over some of them. I have days where I walk through the palace and feel horribly out of place, feel like I don’t belong there and I mean, I’m with Nico for over two years now. I’m <em>married</em> to him. Second in line to the throne. And I still feel out of place sometimes. Not good enough.” </p><p>Lewis smiles sadly and George stares at him with an incredulous look. “But I saw you at all the events and you always seem to chill? So confident and relaxed?” </p><p>“I’m good at hiding it.” Lewis shrugs before he gives him a small smile. “George - for better or worse the crown has landed on your head. And it’s on you to make the best of it now.”</p><p>“Did you just quote The Crown on me?”, George asks dryly and while Lewis blushes Valtteri bursts out laughing. </p><p>“He has been binge-watching every season in the last two days”, he says amused and Lewis clears his throat, a small grin on his lips. “Anyway. I just want to let you know how proud I am of you, George - you’re doing amazing.”</p><p>“I-“</p><p>“And the boys miss you”, Lewis adds with an amused smile. “I told them you’re off for a scholarship to the UK, same goes for Alex and Lando - they believed it.”</p><p>“I miss them too.” George stares at the dark TV screen before turning a little so he can look at him. “Who’s captain now that Alex is gone?”</p><p>“Mick.” Lewis grins and George stares at him with an open mouth. “<em>Mick</em>?!”</p><p>“He seems to be able to keep them under control.” Lewis shrugs, a grin on his face and George scoffs, shaking his head. </p><p>“Mick”, he mutters, “he better appreciates it.”</p><p>“He does, don’t worry.” Lewis laughs, telling him about their last practice session and George listens, feeling himself getting a bit sleepy. </p><p>He missed Lewis a lot and it feels good to know that some parts of his old life can mix with his new life.</p><p>-</p><p>It’s the end of August, they’re sitting at breakfast and Lando has been grinning since he woke up. George doesn’t know if that’s a good sign or not and he sighs, putting his cup of coffee down. </p><p>“Alright, what’s all this then?”, he asks dryly. “Why are you grinning like that?” </p><p>“Okay, do you remember I thought about applying to university?” Lando’s eyes are sparkling with excitement and Alex hides his snort behind his coffee, nodding. “You dragged me to every university’s Open Day so yes, I do remember.”</p><p>“And I mean it looked all alright and all that shit but”, Lando just ignores Alex’ comment and his grin widens, “I talked with Jon a couple of days ago and he suggested I could do an internship at the PR department of the royal family! Work for the royal family as an equerry!”</p><p>“We have a PR department?” George raises his eyebrows, looking at Aleix who’s leaning against the kitchen counter and his bodyguard nods. “Yep. Boss is Claire Williams.” </p><p>“Exactly! And I applied because I thought ‘why not?’ and they’re taking me! I’m starting on Monday!” Lando looks genuinely excited and George smiles. “Congrats, mate, that’s amazing!”</p><p>“That’s really cool!”, Alex agrees and Lando beams at them. “Thank you, I know! I already had contact with Claire, she’s super nice and...”</p><p>He keeps rambling on, he seems to nearly vibrating with excitement and George is really happy for him. He knows Lando looked into a few degrees about Game Design but didn’t seem fully convinced and seeing him so excited about this, settling in - it feels good. Lando deserves it and George exchanges a small smile with Alex, his belly fluttering again. </p><p>His crush hasn’t really gotten any better since they went to England and moved in together. They work incredibly well - George was scared they wouldn’t. That living together was one step too far but it works and Aleix clears his throat, pushing himself off the counter. </p><p>“There’s something else, Sir”, he says calmly (he refuses to call him ‘George’ no matter how often George tells him to) and George frowns. “Yeah?”</p><p>He quickly goes through his schedule today but apart from his usual lessons with Jenson (today’s topic: the Belgian royal family) and tea in the afternoon with his grandmother there isn’t much happening today and Aleix gives him a small smile. </p><p>“Jenson thinks it’s time you choose your own bodyguard”, he tells him. “Someone who’s around full-time.”</p><p>George looks at him a bit confused, running a hand through his hair. “What about you?”</p><p>“I can’t, Sir.” Aleix gives him an apologetic smile. “I just jumped in for a while but I normally don’t work that much - I have a wife and two little kids at home.”</p><p>Oh. That makes sense of course and suddenly George feels incredibly bad for keeping the man away from his family. </p><p>“Don’t worry about it, I volunteered for the job and I don’t regret it.” Aleix seems to be able to read his thoughts, still smiling. “But I’ll only continue doing this until the end of October before I return to my normal schedule.”</p><p>“Means?” George really doesn’t want to lose him, he grew to like the calm man and the thought of getting used to a new bodyguard- well.</p><p>No, thank you. </p><p>“I’ll still be around if that’s what you’re asking, Sir.” There’s a small smile playing around Aleix’s lips. “I’ll accompany you on your travels and certain events and I will probably be stationed around Kensington Palace. But I won’t be around you for 24 hours anymore.”</p><p>“Okay and ... where do I get a new bodyguard from?” George looks at him a bit lost and Aleix shrugs. “Mr Hill, our Head of Security, has quite an extensive database with potential candidates. Or, if you have someone in mind already, you can suggest someone as well.”</p><p>Silence follows his words, George chewing on his bottom lip. </p><p>“I could apply”, Alex then jokes and while Lando giggles George turns to him, raising his eyebrows. “You?!”</p><p>“I mean, I’m finished with school and I don’t have to go to uni.” Alex shrugs, blushing a little. “I mean- I could- I have no experience at all but-“</p><p>“But you could train for it”, George finishes his sentence and yes, maybe this is a bad idea, yes, maybe there are some former MI6 agents or other PPOs who are better suited for the job but- Alex is his best friend. </p><p>Alex is the person he trusts most in the world. </p><p>And he is, conveniently, the love of his life. </p><p>And yes, Alex has no military training. But- he only has to choose his new bodyguard at the end of October, right? There’s plenty of time. </p><p>And he rather wants Alex than some stranger especially when that person has to be around him all the time. And- honestly, George only sees the advantages of his plan and he turns to Aleix who keeps a very neutral expression on his face - bless him. </p><p>“Could this work?”, he asks and Aleix shrugs. “We will have to talk with Mr Hill but if he agrees and Mr Albon turns out to be qualified then I don’t see a reason why not.”</p><p>“You sure you want this?” George turns back to Alex who nods, reaching for his hand and squeezing it slightly. “I do, I- I don’t know I just- I wanna make sure you’re okay.”</p><p>His voice gets quieter to the end and George doesn’t see Lando roll his eyes, Aleix politely ignoring them - he’s too busy blushing and returning the pressure on his hand. </p><p>“I’d love it if it was you”, he says quietly before he turns back to his current bodyguard, a determined expression in his face. “Alright, let’s go.”</p><p>“Pardon me, Sir?” Aleix looks genuinely puzzled for a second and George gets up, reaching for his phone and slipping into his shoes. </p><p>“We are going to pay Mr Hill a quick visit”, he explains, “now. I still have two hours before I’m meeting with Jenson. Alex, Lando, can you take care of the dishes?”</p><p>They actually have cleaning staff for that but they all didn’t grow up royal and prefer doing most chores themselves to at least keep a small feeling of normality. </p><p>“Whatever you want, Your Highness.” Lando mockingly salutes him, a grin on his face and George flips him off before turning back to Aleix. “So?”</p><p>“I-of course.” Aleix smiles, nodding towards the door. “Let’s go then.”</p><p>-</p><p>Damon Hill, the Head of Security of the British royal family, is a man George hasn’t personally encountered yet but he has immense respect for the man who apparently also has ties to the MI6, the government and every Secret Agency in the world and has served many years in the army. </p><p>And as long as he’s not as much of a dick as Paul he should be fine. </p><p>The drive to Buckingham Palace is quiet, George staring out of the window, already preparing his arguments. He knows Alex is, realistically speaking, a bad choice. </p><p>He’s inexperienced, has never held a gun before and while he’s quite fit George doubts he knows how to actually punch someone - it’s Alex. </p><p>Nicest guy on earth. </p><p>But he also knows how hard-working Alex is. How ambitious. And how stubborn when he wants something. </p><p>He follows Aleix into Buckingham Palace, walking through a few corridors and past members of the Queen’s Guard and a painting of King James II before they enter a big office in the east wing and Aleix clears his throat. </p><p>“Sir, His Royal Highness Prince George. Your Highness, my boss, Sir Damon Hill.”</p><p>The man behind the desk looks up, his eyes widening for a second when he recognises him and he bows respectfully, a smile appearing on his face. “Your Highness, a pleasure to finally meet you. What can I do for you?”</p><p>George sits down across from him, eyeing him curiously for a second. Mr Hill looks like he’s in his late fifties or early sixties, grey hair and beard, a kind but attentive look in his eyes and George clears his throat. </p><p>“Aleix told me today that I have to choose a new bodyguard at the end of September”, he starts slowly and Mr Hill nods. “Yes, that is correct. Do you already have someone in mind, Your Highness?”</p><p>He does look a bit sceptical and George can’t blame him. </p><p>It’s not like he knows many bodyguards or secret agents from his time in Berlin. </p><p>To be honest, the exact number is zero. </p><p>But he’s ready to fight for this, ready to fight for Alex and he nods, sitting up a bit straighter. “I do, my friend, Alexander Albon. I know you probably already did background checks on him so you know he has no experience but, please, hear me out.”</p><p>Mr Hill looks like he wants to say something before he nods shortly and George keeps talking. </p><p>“I have roughly two months until I need to choose a new one, right? So what if Alex gets trained and if you think he’s qualified he’ll get the job. If not I’ll take one of the candidates you suggest.”</p><p>“You thought this through.” Mr Hill sounds amused and George nods, a determined expression in my eyes. “Yes. I want Alex and I know him - he’s a very hard-working guy and I’m sure he’ll be able to do this.”</p><p>Mr Hill is still looking at him but George won’t beg now - he made his point and all he can do now is wait. </p><p>“Alright, why not?”, Mr Hill says eventually, shaking his head amused. “Two months but he needs to be ready on November First. Otherwise, I’ll pick someone.”</p><p>“Of course, Mr Hill. Thank you.” George nods, giving him a polite smile and Mr Hill returns it. “Please, Your Highness, call me Damon.”</p><p>“Alright.” George grins before he gets back up - time to start Phase 2 of his plan. </p><p>-</p><p>“Alex wants to do <em>what</em>?!” Lewis sounds genuinely shocked when George calls him in the car and George grins. “Become my bodyguard. Lewis, I need your help with this.”</p><p>“Does the Queen know about this?”</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“Your grandparents?”</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“Jenson?”</p><p>“Not yet.”</p><p>“Fine.” Lewis sighs deeply at the other end of the line. “I’ll talk to Kimi and send him over - he served in the Finnish Military and Nico and I don’t have any bigger commitments coming up until November.”</p><p>“You’re the best, Lewis.” George grins broadly and Lewis just snorts. “I know. Take care, kid.”</p><p>He hangs up and George takes a deep breath before he looks back to his contacts on his phone, hesitating. His next call is Max and he’s a bit nervous but-</p><p>Oh, fuck it. </p><p>He presses on the number, they still have a couple of minutes before they arrive at Clarence House and he wants to get this over with before his lessons. </p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“Hi Max, it’s George”, he says, fiddling with the hem of his shirt and watching London pass by on the outside. “I need your help, is your offer still standing?”</p><p>“Yeah, absolutely, mate. What can I do for you?” </p><p>“Can you get Daniel on the phone as well?”, George counters the question and he hears Max shuffling around at the other end of the line. “Sure.”</p><p>“BABE!” He shouts something in Dutch after and George flinches, putting his phone a few centimetres away from his ear. </p><p>“WHAT?”, he hears Daniel yelling back and Max says something in Dutch again before he clears his throat. “He’s here, what’s up?” </p><p>“I might have suggested Alex as my future bodyguard and need someone who’s able to train him in just two months time”, George summarises shortly. “I also called Lewis and he will send Kimi. Any chance you could help me with that?”</p><p>It’s quiet for a second and George is oddly proud that he managed to make the Dutch king speechless. </p><p>“That’s insane”, is the first thing Daniel then says before he adds, “I’m in.” </p><p>He sounds like he’s grinning and George breathes out in relief, his own grin forming on his face. “Thank you, really.”</p><p>“Sounds like fun”, Max comments, “we can send Michael or Brad with Dan - or we figure out a schedule.” </p><p>“I planned on asking Pierre for help as well”, George throws in, not mentioning Charles on purpose, “we could come up with a schedule which fits you if that’s okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, sounds like a good idea.” Daniel sounds genuinely excited about this and George smiles, a warm feeling spreading through his chest. “Thank you so much, really - I owe you.”</p><p>“No worries, mate, it’s what friends are there for. We’ll figure something out and text you, alright?” </p><p>“Sure thing. Thanks again.” George hangs up before looking for Charles’ number. He wants to get Pierre on board as well, he liked him a lot the last time he was here and Charles told him he served in the French military for a few years - meaning Pierre knows exactly what he’s doing and George needs him.  </p><p>Pierre immediately agrees to their plan as well and when they arrive in front of Clarence House, George has texted Alex and everything is more or less sorted.</p><p>He’s oddly proud of himself.</p><p>“I’m gonna be honest, Sir, that was quite impressive”, Aleix comments when he parks the Aston Martin, flashing him a small smile through the rearview mirror. “You handled the situation incredibly well. And very efficiently.”</p><p>George bites his lips, smiling while he gets out of the car. “Thanks, Aleix.”</p><p>Now he just needs to hope for his plan to work.</p><p>-</p><p>“It won’t be easy”, Kimi explains shortly while pacing through the gym, a frown on his face. “We only have two months and even after that you’ll have to continue your training.”</p><p>“We can take care of that”, Aleix throws in calmly, a small smile on his face when he looks at them. “He’ll be part of the Royal Guard after that and is in our care then so that’s no problem.”</p><p>They’ve all gathered in the big gym of Kensington Palace, George sitting on the floor with Lando, Charles and Max while Kimi, Daniel, Brad, Michael and Pierre are standing together with Alex in the middle of the room.  </p><p>“You’re really sure you want this?”, Pierre asks but Alex just nods, a determined expression in his eyes. “Yes.”</p><p>He’s easily towering over all of them with his height and George tries his best not to stare too obviously at him while Daniel and the others take him on a tour through the gym, trying to come up with an effective training schedule. </p><p>“Your crush is showing”, Charles mumbles next to him and George blushes deeply. “I’m not- we are just <em>friends</em>-“</p><p>“Friends who have been pining after each other for years”, Lando interrupts him dryly and he fishes a few more M&amp;Ms out of the bag on his lap before offering it to Charles and Max. “It’s getting annoying.”</p><p>He’s such a fucking traitor. </p><p>“I know the signs, mate”, Charles tells him with a full mouth and he swallows his M&amp;Ms before he keeps talking. “You have a crush on him and he’s in love with you too.”</p><p>“He is??” George stares at him incredulously and while Lando groans Max just looks at him with raised eyebrows. “Mate, he wants to be your <em>bodyguard</em>. Puts himself through an extremely hard training just so he can spend every second of the day with you! There’s nothing straight about that.”</p><p>“Max is right”, Charles says and George isn’t sure if he wants to strangle both of them or go back to staring at Alex. Probably the latter giving that he’s currently doing some pull-ups on the bar and his T-Shirt moved up a little, exposing his smooth skin and the V-lines and- </p><p>“Oh boy, you’ve got it bad”, Charles hums and George slowly turns his head, glaring at him. “You’re a little shit, do you know that?”</p><p>“Pierre tells me that every day.” Charles shrugs, clearly unbothered, peacefully sharing his M&amp;Ms with Lando and George can’t believe his life has come to that. </p><p>He spent his afternoon trying to learn French (the emphasis here is on <em>trying</em>, French is such a ridiculous language) and now he’s sitting with the crown prince of Monaco and the king of The Netherlands in the gym of Kensington Palace and watches his best friend getting trained to become a royal bodyguard. </p><p>“Where’s Lewis, did he not come with Kimi?”, Max asks at that moment but George shakes his head. “His schedule is too full, he couldn’t squeeze it in. Has to open some retirement homes in … I think, Cologne today.” </p><p>“Ah, shame.” Max sighs, crossing his legs and leaning against the wall behind him. “It’s been a while since I've seen him.” </p><p>“Yeah, I miss him”, Charles agrees and there is such a strange moment of harmony between them that George and Lando exchange a confused look, the latter raising his eyebrows before shrugging. </p><p>Apparently, it only needs Lewis Hamilton to get Charles and Max to agree on something. Or they teaming up to make fun of George together. </p><p>They really have a strange friendship, George thinks, and he’s pretty sure there’s more backstory to them than what Jenson told him during their lessons (“Two young crown princes around the same age, both good-looking and adored by their country - of course there’s a rivalry, George.”) </p><p>“You’re coming to that gala- banquet- event- whatever the fuck it’s called- at the end of the year?”, Lando asks, handing the bag of M&amp;Ms back to Charles. “The one where George is officially presented as the new crown prince of England?”</p><p>“Definitely, wouldn’t miss it for the world.” Max grins, running a hand through his hair. “It’s been a while since we had an exciting State Visit.”</p><p>“To be fair, it was pretty cool when I busted Aunt Caroline in front of everyone”, Charles throws in but Max just waves dismissively. “Yeah but that’s your royal family, mate, everyone knew there’s drama. But the Brits? Boy, I can’t wait.”</p><p>George, while still terrified and a bit sick by just thinking of that dinner, can’t hold back his own grin and he leans against the wall, watching the group of bodyguards walk through the gym with Alex.  </p><p>He really doesn’t want to think about December just yet.</p><p>-</p><p>It becomes his habit to sometimes sneak into the gym and watch Alex train, Lando accompanying him from time to time when he’s not with Claire and bored. </p><p>It’s just- look. Alex boxing with Daniel or doing some pull-ups? Flexing his muscles? Even being shirtless from time to time? </p><p>Can you really blame George?</p><p>And besides, Alex is his best friend. He’s just making sure he’s okay and the others are treating him well.</p><p>Daniel, Kimi and the others worked out a training schedule for Alex, he’s currently doing some boxing with Brad and George can’t stop staring at Alex, a small smile on his face. </p><p>He’s so gorgeous. </p><p>Lando winces next to him when Brad easily slams Alex into the ropes around the ring, Alex grimacing and George sighs, still smiling. “He’s so graceful.”</p><p>“Are we watching the same boxing match right now?”, Lando asks dryly. “Because that wasn’t graceful at all.”</p><p>Brad corrects a few things, Kimi leaning against the wall and watching them, sometimes criticising something he noticed, correcting Alex’s stance and Lando winces again when Brad manages to punch Alex in the face. </p><p>“God, imagine his body against mine”, George mumbles, unable to look away and Lando groans before grabbing his arm and pulling him up and out of the gym. “Yeah, there’s no way I’m listening to you thirsting after Alex <em>again</em>. Let’s go, you can cook tonight, maybe that distracts you.”</p><p>George turns around one more to see Alex getting up once again, a determined expression on his face and he smiles before they walk up the stairs to their flat in their part of the palace. </p><p>-</p><p>A few weeks later, in the second week of October, Lando already went to his room to call his Mum but George didn’t feel like going to bed just yet. Alex spent nearly ten hours in the gym today, he’s currently showering and George is pretty sure this isn’t healthy. </p><p>The training, not the shower. </p><p>But he trusts Daniel, Kimi and the others with that, Pierre was out running with Alex this morning and he pulls his legs up on the sofa, eying the PlayStation controller, debating if it’s worth to play a couple of rounds of Call of Duty. </p><p>The rumours that the British royal family has a secret member have gotten more and more frequent, quite a few people actually recognise him now when he goes out and he looks up when Jon clears his throat, the PPO leaning next to the door. “Do you need anything else for tonight, Sir?”</p><p>“No, it’s okay. You’re accompanying Lando again tomorrow?” George smiles tiredly and Jon nods. “Yes.”</p><p>“Alright. Good night, Jon.”</p><p>“Good night, Sir.”</p><p>Jon quietly disappears, closing the door of the flat behind him and George falls back on the sofa, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. It’s 10 pm and half a year ago he wouldn’t have gone to bed this early. </p><p>Half a year ago he went to bed around midnight but with everything going on lately, all the new information he gets on a daily basis his brain just shuts off after 8 pm and he massages his temples, opening his eyes again.</p><p>And nearly screams when he finds Alex standing in the doorway, looking at him. </p><p>“Bloody hell, Alex! You scared me.” George takes a deep breath, his heart still beating fast in his chest and Alex gives him an apologetic smile while slowly coming closer, running a hand through his still-damp hair - he just showered and is already wearing his red pyjamas. </p><p>George personally thinks he has never looked better. </p><p>“Sorry”, Alex says quietly, falling down next to him. “Can’t sleep?”</p><p>“Not really.” George stares at the dark TV screen before shifting a little so he can face Alex. “What about you, how are you?”</p><p>“Every muscle in my body hurts.” Alex laughs quietly but grimaces immediately and reaches for his stomach. “Even at places where I didn’t know I have muscles.”</p><p>George grins and he moves a bit closer - Alex is always so warm and he’s a bit addicted to it. He’s addicted to Alex in general but- you know. </p><p>“I’m scared”, Alex then suddenly admits quietly and George raises an eyebrow. “Of?”</p><p>“Failure.” Alex shrugs, staring at the ugly plant in the corner. “I want this, I really wanna be good enough, good enough for <em>you</em>-“</p><p>“You’ll always be good enough for me.” That slips out before George can think about it and he bites his lips. “You are good enough.”</p><p>Alex stares at him for a moment, it’s quiet in the room and George swallows dryly. Fuck. </p><p>Alex gives him a small smile which makes George’s heart skip a beat before he squeezes his hand. “Thank you.” </p><p>“Still can’t believe you’re actually doing this for me, ‘lex”, George mumbles, lifting his arm and he smiles when Alex immediately cuddles up. They’ve always done that, have always been physical with each other - to an extent that Pascal and a few others of the team have called them the ‘Team Dads’.</p><p>These little shits. </p><p>George really misses them and he takes a deep breath, breathing in Alex’s familiar scent which always makes his stomach flutter and him feel at home. He missed him, with Alex being busy training they don’t get to spend that much time together anymore and they’re quiet, only the rain drumming against the window on the outside breaking the silence.  </p><p>“Of course”, Alex then suddenly says, looking up to smile at George softly. “I- George I just- I just wanna make sure you’re okay. I want to keep you safe.”</p><p>His eyes are filled with something George can’t quite place but it doesn’t matter - he felt a shower of affection run through him at Alex’s words and he bites his lips, lowering his gaze. </p><p>“I do feel safe with you.” His voice is barely more than a whisper and he’s suddenly very glad it’s dark in the room so Alex doesn’t see his blush. Really, it’s just Alex, there’s no reason to be so nervous- </p><p>“Good”, Alex whispers and when George looks up he’s suddenly <em>so close</em>. Alex’s face is just inches away, the only sound in the room is their breathing and the rain drumming against the windows and George takes a deep breath. </p><p>He could kiss Alex. Could just lean forward, press his lips against Alex’s and finally, finally find out what it’s like to kiss Alex. What he tastes like. How soft his lips really are. </p><p>If it’s how he always imagined it. </p><p>Alex’s hand is on his thigh, warm and yet sending a thousand shivers through George’s body and he- he wants it so badly. Wants Alex so badly but there’s still the slight fear of rejection. </p><p>They’ve been tiptoeing around each other for <em>years</em>, why would this evening change everything- </p><p>He’s the crown prince of England, he can’t- this would complicate things so much- </p><p>Alex is so beautiful, he wants to- but he can’t- </p><p>The British royal family is traditional, they won’t accept him dating a man- </p><p>What if Alex doesn’t want him-</p><p>“You’re still awake?” Lando’s voice makes both of them flinch and George quickly pulls back, looking up. Lando is standing in the doorway, he switched on the light and only seems to realise now what he just walked into, his cheeks turning slightly pink. </p><p>“Nevermind I just- wanted to get some water, I mean- whatever you were doing- or not- if you- yeah, I’ll just- alright then.” Lando’s face is a deep red when he’s in the kitchen, getting a water bottle from the fridge before he quickly heads back into his room. </p><p>George wouldn’t be surprised if he texts Max or Charles now. Or both. They grew quite close since their gym encounter. </p><p>“I’ll- go to bed then as well. Pierre wants to go running around 7 am tomorrow again.” Alex gives him an insecure smile and George nods, clearing his throat and praying the blush in his cheeks isn’t too bad. “Yeah, I- sleep well, Alex.”</p><p>“You too, Georgie.” Alex leaves, closing the door behind him and George groans before falling back into the pillows on the sofa, trying to get his heartbeat back under control. </p><p>What a fucking mess.</p><p>-</p><p>The thing is just, Alex and he see each other less and less. The public seems to slowly realise that there’s more to him, and Lando - or rather, the PR department of the royal family - starts spreading the first rumours, also giving a few controlled hints to The Sun. His grandparents and Jenson think he’s ready for his first public appearances which means he’s visiting charities and foundations and retirement homes and sporting events with members of the royal family and he just- </p><p>He gets it. He gets why it’s necessary and he wants to grow into his role. Wants to meet ‘his people’. </p><p>(Yes, he recognises how wrong that sounds) </p><p>Which leads to him taking up more and more responsibilities, agreeing to everything Jenson suggests and the only times he does get to see Alex nowadays is sometimes during breakfast and dinner. </p><p>It’s a bit easier with Lando, given that his mate works with Claire on the Instagram account of Clarence House and Kensington Palace and kind of works <em>with</em> George as an equerry already but- fuck, he misses Alex. </p><p>Misses him a lot and yet he also wants to do well, wants to show his grandparents and Britain’s aristocracy that he is the right one for the job. </p><p>And the first time he gets recognised when he’s out in London he just bails. Not one of his proudest moments but- look.</p><p>What is he supposed to say? Jenson said he’s not supposed to confirm any rumours just yet and Aleix didn’t say anything and he just- he’s not ready. </p><p>Still, not one of his finest moments. </p><p>“So what do I do?”, he asks Jenson later that evening, having had dinner with him and he knows he should be already home - knows he missed dinner with Alex and Lando. </p><p>But there is still so much to discuss and he wants to do well so he’s back in The Morning Room with Jenson and Jenson sighs, pinching his nose. “Stay. Talk to the people and elegantly avoid their questions. Or answer them in a diplomatic way.”</p><p>“One of them called me a bastard and a pathetic liar”, George throws in. “Not sure what I’m supposed to say to that.”</p><p>“Nothing.” Jenson shrugs, leaning back in his chair. “Sometimes it’s wiser to not say anything and- George, we really need this to go well. The Prince of Wales’ image will have a crack after we make it public in December so we need you to keep the public on our side.”</p><p>“And how am I supposed to do that?” George stares at him and Jenson smiles. “You are the perfect mixture of strong-willed, well-mannered and polite but also very witty and sarcastic - you’ll make a good king one day. And the public will see that as well.”  </p><p>George stares at him, definitely at a loss for words and Jenson shuffles the papers in front of him on the table together. “You did so well in the past few months, George, exceeding all our expectations. I’m really proud of you and so is the rest of the royal family.”</p><p>“Thank you”, George mumbles, not sure how to respond to so much praise and Jenson reaches for his coat, getting up. “Alright, first we take care of the bodyguard problem and then everything else, okay?”</p><p>“Sounds good.” George returns his smile before he catches up with Aleix at the door, trying to ignore the nervous feeling in his stomach. Alex’s examination is in two days and George would lie if he said he’s chill about it.</p><p>He’s positively terrified.</p><p>-</p><p>He keeps pacing through Damon’s office, Kimi, Aleix, Daniel and the others are currently testing Alex at Kensington Palace and it’s been two hours since he’s here. He’s pacing through this small room for two hours now and Lando, who’s leaning next to Jon against the wall, rolls his eyes. </p><p>“George, for the love of God and everything sacred in this country, could you <em>please</em> stop that? You’re driving me insane.”</p><p>George ignores him, his thoughts with Alex - he only saw him quickly this morning, wishing him good luck and he prays it all went well. </p><p>Prays he can hire Alex and not some random person he doesn’t know at all. </p><p>He really doesn’t want some random person he doesn’t know at all.</p><p>And yes, he knows that, after meeting Max and Charles, it’s apparently quite a cliche to be in love with your bodyguard. </p><p>But, frankly, he doesn’t give a fuck. </p><p>He just needs Alex to get the job and he takes another turn at the portrait of Queen Victoria, Lando groaning. </p><p>“George William Ja-“</p><p>Lando stops mid-sentence when the door opens and Damon comes in, Alex following him with Aleix and the big smile on his best friend’s face is everything George needs to know. </p><p>“You did it!” He pulls him into a tight hug, Lando shrieks and hugs him too and Alex nods, an incredulous look on his face. “I did it!” </p><p>George hugs him even tighter, closing his eyes and giving himself a moment to just be relieved. Alex will stay, he’ll be his bodyguard, they can finally spend more time together again.  </p><p>“Mr Albon did incredibly well, especially at the shooting range”, Damon’s voice interrupts their group hug and George clears his throat, taking a step back. “So he’s hired?”</p><p>“If you still want him?”</p><p>As if there was ever a time where he would not want Alex. </p><p>He doesn’t say that though, just nods with a small smile on his face. “Of course.”</p><p>“Alright then. Congratulations, Mr Albon.” Damon smiles, offering him his hand. “You’re officially part of the Royal Guard and His Highness’ new personal bodyguard. Please, call me Damon.”</p><p>Alex takes his hand and shakes it, his eyes shining with happiness. “Alex, thank you, Sir.”</p><p>They start talking about the contract and George can’t stop smiling, ignoring Lando’s knowing grin. It’s going to be fine, they’re going to spend more time together again, they’ll be okay. </p><p>George makes himself a mental note to thank Lewis, Max, Charles and the others. </p><p>He really owes them. </p><p>-</p><p>It’s just that while Alex does work as his bodyguard now with Aleix being back with the rest of the PPOs, hanging around Kensington Palace with Jon, and Alex driving George everywhere - yes, they spend more time together. </p><p>And at the same time they don’t. </p><p>Alex has to follow royal protocol, meaning he treats George like- well, like the crown prince he apparently is, has to use titles in public, keeps a professional distance and they barely have time to talk properly. </p><p>And it doesn’t help that George takes up more and more responsibility, especially with the winter banquet coming up in around a week and he wants to show the public that he’s a good person. </p><p>That he cares. </p><p>It also doesn’t help that apparently everyone seems to have really high expectations of him, which in return just motivates George to work even harder. It might be true that half a year ago he didn’t want any of this but it is what it is now and he has always been stubborn. </p><p>And if he wants something he gets it. </p><p>And currently, he wants the public to love and accept him. </p><p>Which leads to him nearly agreeing to everything Jenson suggests, even to wear some very ridiculously overpriced suit for the winter banquet in a couple of days but again, he trusts Jenson. </p><p>Trusts him that he knows what he’s doing. </p><p>He realises that he has to cancel Alex and Lando constantly at this point, they barely hang out anymore and it hurts when Alex always just nods and quietly says “okay then” and he knows Lando is disappointed as well but it’s just- </p><p>This is his duty. </p><p>And he’s in way too deep to back out now.</p><p>-</p><p>They have to attend the opening night of The Nutcracker by the English National Ballet and George adjusts his bow in the car, trying to smooth his hair. He has little to no experience when it comes to ballet but he knows it’s a Christmas tradition and he’s going with Lando and Alex so it’s - hopefully - going to be fun. </p><p>Jon is driving them, Alex and Lando are in the back with him, all wearing a suit and George barely listens to them, too nervous for what’s to come. He knows what he has to do - smile, look confident and then watch the performance in their box on one of the upper levels in the theatre. </p><p>Jenson and he talked this through at least ten times, he has seen pictures of the London Coliseum and when the car stops in front of it he takes a deep breath. </p><p>No one knows yet he’s the crown prince but Jenson thought it important he’s seen in London’s high society and shows an interest in arts and culture and he gets out of the car, a smile on his face.</p><p>And the rumours are still flowing around, not stopping. The press knows something is up even though they don’t know what exactly yet. </p><p>He’s a bit nervous but Alex is next to him, radiating calmness, Lando behind them with Jon and George takes a deep breath, smirking when he sees the people stare at them. </p><p>He stops thinking, just smiling politely at all the photographers, walking on the red carpet into the London Coliseum and looking incredibly confident while doing so. </p><p>He just hopes Jenson is proud of him.</p><p>“Holy shit”, Lando whispers when they reach their box on one of the upper levels and George has to silently agree with him. The theatre is gorgeous, incredibly luxurious and he sits down, letting his eyes wander over all the people below them come in. </p><p>“It’s the biggest theatre in London’s West End with over 2,300 seats”, Jon explains to them quietly while they watch the rows fill. “Opened in 1904.”</p><p>“It’s beautiful.” George crosses his legs, knowing quite a few people are still staring at him and that he’s constantly watched - they can’t hear what he’s saying but they can see his facial expressions. “Absolutely gorgeous.”</p><p>“You’ve ever seen the Nutcracker, Your Highness?”, Jon asks but George shakes his head. “Not live, no.” </p><p>“I’m pretty sure it’s super boring”, Lando throws in, frowning. “I mean, all they do is dance and jump around the stage, right?”</p><p>Jon seems to try his best to not start laughing and George grins while Alex snorts. “You’ve never seen it?”</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>“But it’s a tradition-“</p><p>“Since when have I been traditional-“ </p><p>The lights get dimmed, the curtain rises and the next two hours George is too fascinated by the ballet on stage to pay attention to anything else around him. </p><p>The ballet is beautiful, enchanting and a masterpiece and when the curtain rises again at the end he’s surprised to see that Lando is actually crying, a touched look in his eyes.</p><p>“This was so lovely”, he tells them with a broken voice when they’re on their way back to the car, “absolutely perfect.”</p><p>Jon just looks amused while George falls on the backseat of the car, huddling himself into his long coat, feeling drained. It’s cold outside, he got a headache and- it went well and he really loved the ballet and yet- he felt constantly watched.</p><p>He knows this is part of the job. </p><p>And he knows the rumours will only get worse now. </p><p>He ignores Alex’s worried look, staring out of the window and watching London by night pass them, Lando quietly humming the March from the Nutcracker.</p><p>All he wants is to sleep.</p><p>-</p><p>It’s just - there’s still a strange distance between Alex and him. The Nutcracker was really nice and they did a quick visit to the Tower of London, getting a private tour, but most of his royal duties involve him actually being in the public eye, talking to people, people watching him and George tries his hardest to please everyone.</p><p>He attends the opening of an exhibition in the National Gallery the next day, smiling and somehow trying to diplomatically avoid any questions, knowing fully well he’s on his own most of the time now - there’s no one around to actually save him from uncomfortable questions. </p><p>And he can’t afford a diplomatic stir. </p><p>He stays longer at his lessons with Jenson, tries to fit as many events as possible into his schedule and if it’s just another boring French lesson or yet another lesson about the different European royal families or Britain's nobility or classical music.</p><p>The last thing he wants is to embarrass himself at the banquet by not knowing a guest or something ‘culturally important’ as Jenson calls it. </p><p>And George is nothing if not a perfectionist.</p><p>It all blows up into his face three days later when he once again has to cancel Lando and Alex for lunch the next day and while Lando just sighs sadly Alex seems genuinely upset. </p><p>“This is the fifth time in a week you leave us hanging”, he says and George looks up, surprised by the cold edge in his voice. Alex is never cold, he’s always warm, kind and yet when he looks into his eyes there’s something darker in them.  </p><p>Something hard. </p><p>“Alex, it’s my job.” He shrugs, running a hand through his hair before looking back to his phone, skimming over the e-mail Jenson sent him a few minutes ago with some additional information about traditional tea ceremonies in Japan. “I’m sorry if that bothers you but I thought you knew what you’ve gotten yourself into.”</p><p>He’s also sleeping really badly lately. The stress is slowly getting to him, and he’s lying awake at night, the anxiety eating him up alive, and he’s worried.</p><p>Worried that he will single-handedly destroy the British royal family, Britain’s monarchy after everyone worked so hard for this. </p><p>“You don’t even realise it, do you?” Alex sounds resigned and George looks up again, frowning. “What?”</p><p>“It hurts, mate”, Lando says quietly. “We are your friends and we know you’re busy but-“</p><p>“Listen, guys, this is really important and I’m pretty sure we’ll find another time for lunch but-“</p><p>“You changed so much, it’s amazing.” Alex shakes his head, nothing but disappointment in his eyes and George stares at him. “What?”</p><p>“The George I know would never just ignore us like that. Wouldn’t even think about wasting so much money on such a ridiculously overpriced suit-“</p><p>“Okay, now you’re just-“</p><p>“And he would have <em>never</em> treated his friends like shit.” Alex glares at him, he looks genuinely pissed and George is actually speechless. “What-“</p><p>“You’re a rude bastard for weeks, George! It’s okay if it happens from time to time, we’re all stressed and have to adapt somehow to this new situation but you’re constantly a dick and <em>you don’t even realise it</em>!”</p><p>George feels as if a cold hand is gripping his heart, Lando avoiding his eyes and George snorts, trying to ignore the panic spreading through him. “Are you jealous? Is that what this is about, Alex? You’re jealous?”</p><p>Alex looks like he just got punched him in the face and George knows he went too far but before he can say something Alex just shakes his head, the disappointment back in his eyes. </p><p>“You’re on your own unless someone attacks you, <em>Your Highness</em>”, he hisses before he leaves the room and George stares after him, actually speechless. </p><p>The disappointment in Alex’s eyes was worse than if he had yelled at him.</p><p>George spends the night lying awake in his bed and listening to Harry Styles again, trying his best to ignore the cold, heavy feeling in his stomach. </p><p>
  <em>What am I now? What am I now?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What if I'm someone I don't want around?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm falling again, I'm falling again, I'm falling</em>
</p><p>-</p><p>The days leading up to the gala are incredibly tense. Alex and he are not on speaking terms which complicates the preparations a lot and George hates it. Hates it so much, hates that Alex keeps ignoring him, hates the coldness around him which doesn’t suit him at all.</p><p>Lando, bless him, tries to somehow mediate between them - not that it works. They’re both quite stubborn if they want to be and when George gets out of the car at Buckingham Palace the night of the banquet he’s incredibly nervous.</p><p>It doesn’t help that Alex is wearing a black suit again. </p><p>And looks <em>very very good</em> in said suit.</p><p>George doubts he’ll ever get used to seeing Alex in these black suits. </p><p>But apparently, he really is on his own because while Alex does stay close he doesn’t talk to him at all, looking completely focused on his job, sometimes exchanging a few words with the other PPOs over the radio and George tries to swallow the lump in his throat.</p><p>He knows he fucked up. </p><p>But he also knows right now is not the time to worry about this and he keeps smiling politely at the guests, staying close to his grandparents, being on his best behaviour and somehow managing to appear quite confident. </p><p>He follows every single rule of royal protocol, entering the room after the Prince of Wales given that he’s second in line to the throne and ignores the looks he’s getting.</p><p>He flashes Max and Daniel a short smile when he spots them but keeps up his small talk with Camilla and when it’s time for dinner he sits at the head of the table in the ballroom, together with his grandfather and his great-grandma. </p><p>Also known as Her Majesty The Queen and the Prince of Wales. </p><p>To his right is Prince William and George gives him a small smile - he met his uncle a few times during the last couple of months, both of them living at Kensington Palace and he’s nice. </p><p>A decent lad. </p><p>Even though George is not sure if ‘lad’ is a word he should use for a member of the royal family. </p><p>The chatter of the guests dies down immediately when the Queen stands up and George knows that every single person in the room is staring at him. They all see him sitting with the royal family and Jenson went with him over the seating arrangement so many times - George knows every person in the room knows this isn’t a mistake. </p><p>He listens to the Queen welcoming her guests while he keeps a neutral Pokerface and his heart skips a beat when she turns to him with a smile on her face. </p><p>“I would also like to take this opportunity to introduce you to my grandson, Prince George William James, Prince of York and second in line to the throne.”</p><p>It’s dead silent for a second before he guests start murmuring, whispering among each other but fall silent the second the Queen clears her throat, quickly summarising George’s backstory and he really admires her for her composure.</p><p>She speaks so calmly about this as if this isn’t one of the biggest scandals in the British royal family’s recent history and when she ends, her gaze flickers to George for a second. </p><p>“As many of you have noticed George was already involved in a lot of public duties in the past few weeks. I have no doubt he’ll be a good king for our country one day.”</p><p>Her smile seems genuine and George smiles back, trying his best to keep his nerves under control. His grandfather has a stoic expression on his face, only nodding in agreement to his mother’s words and George takes a deep breath. </p><p>He knows every camera in the room is pointed at him right now, everyone staring at him and he holds back a grin when he sees Daniel giving him a subtle thumbs-up. </p><p>The good feeling disappears though when he sees Alex ignoring him, leaning next to Pierre against the wall, his face completely neutral and he just wants the dinner to be over. </p><p>“There will be a time and place to discuss the consequences of all of this but that is not tonight. Tonight, enjoy your evening and thank you.” The Queen smiles before sitting down and they start eating, George focusing on his table manners while trying to ignore the heavy feeling in his chest. </p><p>Alex and he have never argued. They’ve had their disagreements, sure, but they’ve never ignored each other like that and he sees Lando with Jon and Michael in the back, talking quietly. He still doesn’t know what’s the deal with these three, they seem to get along quite well but given that they don’t belong to the invited guests they can stay at the side and George forces himself to pay attention to his food again. </p><p>The rest of the evening is ... slow. The guests mingle after dinner, chatting with each other and all George wants is to talk to Alex. Or Max or Charles or Nico or <em>anyone</em> who’s familiar but his prayers aren’t answered and he runs into some old lady he is probably distinctly related to. </p><p>He thinks she’s the Countess of Harrington (Jenson gave him a list but Christ, British nobility is <em>complicated</em>) and he nods along to what she says, trying to ignore her slightly racist comments. </p><p>He’s been told to not upset anyone, but apparently, the Countess of Harrington didn’t get that message, and he smiles through gritted teeth, especially when she keeps touching his arm, her perfume heavy in the air, listening to her talk about the many advantages Brexit apparently brought to the country.  </p><p>George has a <em>really</em> hard time keeping his mouth shut right now. </p><p>Fucking Tories, honestly.  </p><p>He desperately wishes for Alex to save him but when his eyes search the room he finds his bodyguard leaning against the wall, watching him and making no effort to come over.</p><p>And he still looks so fucking disappointed.</p><p>
  <em>“You’re on your own unless someone attacks you, Your Highness.”</em>
</p><p>Alex’s voice appears in his head and George swallows dryly. </p><p>He would count this as an attack but okay. Apparently, Alex and he have different opinions about this. </p><p>He looks up when he hears a piano being played and the Countess follows his gaze, an excited smile appearing on her face when she spots Charles - crown prince of Monaco, not the Prince of Wales - playing on a white grand piano. </p><p>“He’s such a charming and talented young man”, she sighs and George nods. “He is. If you’ll excuse me, Ma’am, the Dutch king requested my presence.”</p><p>That’s a lie but he doubts the Countess even knows who the Dutch king is at the moment and he breathes out in relief when he disappears into the crowd and finally has a bit of space to breathe. </p><p>Alex is still ignoring him and George swallows down the heavy feeling, focusing on making his rounds and playing his role.</p><p>And on finding Max.</p><p>“Mate that was fun.” Max is grinning broadly when George spots him half an hour later, he’s standing with Nico, Lewis and Daniel, and George smiles hesitantly. “Thanks?”</p><p>“Your Highness.” Nico bows his head with a small smile on his face. “I’m really impressed, kid - you’re doing amazing.”</p><p>“Yeah, you could think you’re doing this your whole life already”, Daniel adds and George tries to hide his blush. “Thanks, I guess.”</p><p>He tries not to look too obviously for Alex while he keeps talking to Nico, Lewis, Max and Daniel, glad to be around people he knows and trusts for once.</p><p>He just prays he doesn’t have to see the Countess again.   </p><p>And fix things with Alex. </p><p>But he somehow has the feeling the first one is a bit easier to achieve.</p><p>-</p><p>The evening, from a royal point of view, couldn’t have gone better. He left a good first impression, his grandparents, Jenson and apparently even the Queen seem satisfied and the public is absolutely thrilled about the prospect of having such a young prince second in line to the throne all of a sudden. </p><p>George can’t really blame them. </p><p>It’s all the media is talking about and he’s not sure if it counts as a scandal or just a very big story - probably both. </p><p>Max finds it hilarious anyway. </p><p>George spent some time scrolling through Twitter and some major online newspapers after he woke and it’s all the internet is talking about. </p><p>
  <strong>Meet Britain’s New Prince Charming!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Princess Louisa, Lost Heir To The Throne - Britain's Biggest Tragedy After Lady Di's Death?</strong>
</p><p><strong>Prince George - All You Need To Know About Britain's New Heir To The Throne</strong> </p><p>
  <strong>Monarchy Finally Got Style Again - Check Out Our Favourite Looks From Prince George</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>BREAKING: Read Everything About Prince Charles' Steamy Romance With Camilla</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>10 Reasons Why Prince George Is Exactly What Britain's Monarchy Needed</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>25 GIFs That Perfectly Described Our Reaction When We Heard About Prince George</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THE ROYAL FAMILY'S BEST KEPT SECRET</strong>
</p><p>Yeah, George didn’t read all of them, just skimming over a few articles and trying his best not to freak out. </p><p>The evening, from a personal point of view, was a disaster. </p><p>Alex and he are still not talking which becomes obvious when he shows up for breakfast the next morning and Alex leaves the room the second he sees him. The heavy feeling in his stomach is back and Lando raises his eyebrows. </p><p>“I’m sure he just has some meeting with Aleix or Damon or … whoever”, George mutters, his grip around his coffee tightening a bit.  </p><p>He hates this so much and he takes a bite of his toast, chewing and swallowing. He’s not hungry at all, his mind somewhere completely else and he stares out of the window.</p><p>Christmas is in roughly two weeks and while the palace is slowly becoming more and more festive, with Christmas trees standing in the corners, garlands declaring the windows and fairy lights everywhere, George isn’t in the mood at all. </p><p>Not if he’s staying in England, can’t see his family and has to spend it with Alex who is not speaking to him. </p><p>“You need to talk to him”, Lando says quietly and George looks up, trying to keep his expression neutral. “With Alex?”</p><p>Lando’s glare is enough to make him shut up though. </p><p>“Stop playing dumb, George, it doesn’t suit you. You’re both suffering and it’s getting unbearable.” Lando crosses his arms in front of his chest and George swallows dryly. “You think he’d listen to me?”</p><p>“If you finally confessed your feelings to him? Yes, he would. It’s <em>Alex</em>, mate, yes he’s pissed but he’s not gonna do something overly dramatic like quitting or something like that.” Lando rolls his eyes and George holds back a small smile.</p><p>“And put effort into it, he’s a romantic.” Lando gives him a stern look and now George really has to smile. “Oh, I know, don’t worry about that.”</p><p>He knows Alex long enough to know his friend has a big love for cheesy rom coms and Christmas movies and his brain is already thinking of ways to fix this. </p><p>“Good, because you really fucked up.” Lando easily holds his gaze, his face uncharacteristically serious and George tries to ignore the guilt building up inside of him again. </p><p>“I know and- I’m really sorry, Lando”, he says quietly but Lando just nods shortly, still holding his gaze. “I’m not the one you have to apologise to, mate. I’m just glad you realised it because if you keep going like this you’re going to lose him completely.”</p><p>That sentence feels like a punch in the gut and George stares at him, his heartbeat picking up while a cold feeling spreads through his chest. He hasn’t seen it from that point of view- </p><p>“Anyway, I need to go, Claire doesn’t like it when I’m late and I actually want to keep my job.” Lando grins, getting up and reaching for his coat and phone. “Please don’t do anything stupid while I’m gone because I’m the one who has to cover up for you again, mate.”</p><p>He winks at him, patting his back while putting his coat on and a beanie on his head. “Good luck.”</p><p>He heads for the door where Jon is already waiting for him (when did he show up?! George swears all the PPOs have the hidden talent of giving them privacy and then showing up at the right time), leaving George behind, deep in thoughts. </p><p>He knows Lando is right. Knows his behaviour has been unacceptable and this is not who he wants to be. He owes his friends everything and he knows he needs to change something. </p><p>And in the end, Alex is more important than every single one of his royal duties. </p><p>Alex is more important than the crown. </p><p>And George already has a plan on how to fix this.</p><p>-</p><p>When he asks Alex later after lunch if he has some time to talk in the evening, he, to George’s surprise, agrees but he keeps ignoring him for the rest of the day and George knows he deserves it. </p><p>But it’s not like he sees him much anyway. </p><p>He continues his lessons with Jenson at Clarence House and Alex normally spends that time in the house chatting with the other PPOs, equerries and staff, sometimes running some errands for other members of the household as well.</p><p>It’s a bit more relaxed today given that they successfully managed their first big event as the heir to the throne, his image and that of the royal family is good if they believe The Guardian, The Times and The Daily Mail (and the internet) and George stares at the guestlist for the Winter Ball Nico is hosting at Neuschwanstein in a few days, shortly before Christmas. </p><p>He’s not really concentrated though, slipping up quite a few times when Jenson asks him about the seating order and Jenson frowns. “You’re okay, George?”</p><p>“Bit distracted, sorry”, he admits, running a hand over his face and Jenson looks at him worriedly. “Is it the thing between Alexander and you?”</p><p>“You noticed?” George can’t help but be a little embarrassed and Jenson nods. “It’s my job to notice things, George. Are you two okay?”</p><p>There’s nothing but worry in his eyes and George wants to tell him really badly all of a sudden. He trusts Jenson, he has always been nothing but kind to him in the last couple of months and he bites his lips, crossing his legs. </p><p>“I’m in love with Alex”, he states calmly, “and I fucked it up by being rude to him and acting like a complete wanker.”</p><p>Jenson seems genuinely surprised by his honesty but before he can say something George keeps talking. </p><p>“And I don’t care if it’s not ‘traditional’ or whatever. I’m gay and if I can’t even marry Alex when I’m king then what even is the point of all of this? What even is the point of being the leader of Great Britain and Northern Ireland and the Commonwealth if I can’t be a good example?”</p><p>George takes a deep breath, noticing himself getting more and more passionate about this topic. </p><p>“This family has murdered and colonised so many people through the centuries, shed so much blood, was associated with Nazis and did god knows what other horrible things. But being gay is suddenly the big issue because it’s not ‘traditional’? Yeah no, I won’t stand for that.” </p><p>He’s getting really worked up about this, he notices, but he can’t bring himself to stop. </p><p>“Alex means the world to me and I don’t care what others think about that. I’m obviously treating this topic with grace and caution, but if any one of you has something against me loving Alex I frankly, excuse my choice of words, don’t give a shit.”</p><p>Jenson seems actually speechless by his outburst for a second before a small smile appears on his face.</p><p>“I- George, I would never say something against that.” He clears his throat, his voice is a bit hoarse. “I’m ... gay myself and it’s ... very refreshing hearing you - a member of the royal family - talk like that. Hear my future king talk like that. I am incredibly proud of you, proud to call you my future king - proud to know you’re going to rule this country one day.”</p><p>George stares at him and Jenson clears his throat. “I don’t have to advise you to treat this matter with caution - you are already doing that and you know our rules by now better than myself. But again, I’m just really proud of you. You are a man born to lead a nation.”</p><p>He reaches for his hand, squeezing it and George smiles, a sudden calmness washing over him while he blushes a bit. He still doesn’t really know how to react to all this praise. </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Maybe he should speak his mind more often. </p><p>He’s relieved his secret is out in the open now, relieved he has got Jenson on his side and Jenson returns his smile. “You have our full support, George - you made everyone fall for you in those last few months and everyone speaks very highly of you. I don’t think your sexuality will matter much.”</p><p>“I hope so - I mean, if Germany and The Netherlands can do it, why can’t we?” George crosses his arms in front of his chest and Jenson smirks. “That’s the spirit. Now tell all of that to Alex and you should be good.”</p><p>“I hope so.” George stares back at the guest list in front of him. “Because I really, really care about him.”</p><p>“I know.” Jenson’s voice is soft and he hesitates before he reaches for one of the books from behind him on the shelf, opening it on the table. “And you wouldn’t be the first gay king. Did you know that Richard I, also known as Richard the Lionheart, was said to have had an affair with the king of France?”</p><p>“He did?!” George stares at him with raised eyebrows and Jenson shrugs. “We don’t know for sure of course, especially given that history has a very … heterosexual narrative but yes. Edward II was also in a relationship with two men.”</p><p>George’s mind goes through all the English kings and queens and he frowns. “He reigned from … 1307 to 1327, right?”</p><p>“Exactly. And King James VI and I was rumoured to have three very close relationships with men as well, especially to the Duke of Buckingham. You’re not the first one George.” Jenson squeezes his hand for a second, flashing him a small smile. “I think this country is more than ready for a gay monarch with a husband by his side.” </p><p>George nods, staring at the picture of King James Jenson opened in the book, deep in thoughts. </p><p>Marriage - it’s something that is so far away. His own coronation is so far away, he has two people in front of him after all. All of these are things he shouldn’t worry about yet. </p><p>All he wants is Alex. All he wants is to make him happy and nothing else matters.</p><p>-</p><p>Alex and he leave Kensington Palace when it’s already dark outside, Alex, still here as his bodyguard, looks a bit nervous all of a sudden. </p><p>“Where are we going?”, he asks when they walk towards the gardens belonging to the palace and are closed off to the public, the snow crunching under their winter boots. “Are we leaving the-“</p><p>“I’ve got a surprise for you”, George interrupts him quietly, his breath forming in small clouds in front of him and he stops when they reach the gate leading to the gardens. “You’re up for a short ride?”</p><p>Alex stares at the two white horses in front of the carriage, absolutely speechless before he slowly turns to George. “Are you- I-“</p><p>“I know you love horses.” George shrugs a bit helplessly before offering him his hand to help him in the carriage. “After you.”</p><p>He tries not to think about that one time he saw Alex joining the Change of the Guards because Alex in that uniform on a black horse- </p><p>It did things to him. </p><p>“Shouldn’t you-“</p><p>“Titles really don’t matter tonight, ‘lex”, George says quietly, just nodding at Jack who’s steering the carriage for them. </p><p>Actually, they never do. </p><p>Jack Aitken, the young coachman, works with the horses of the palace, he’s mostly at the stables and George met him when he started his riding lessons a couple of weeks ago. And Jack is discreet.  </p><p>George falls down next to Alex in the carriage, spreading the thick wool blanket over their legs and the horses start walking, taking them through the snowy gardens of Kensington Palace.</p><p>“I wanted to apologise”, George starts quietly when they pass The Orangery, turning a little so he can look at Alex properly. “I acted like an utter arsehole and you didn’t deserve that. At all.”</p><p>Alex just looks at him and George takes a deep breath before he reaches for Alex’s hand - it’s warm even though they have around -1 degree outside and their breaths are forming in small clouds in front of them. </p><p>George really missed that warmth. </p><p>“I’m sorry for how I acted, I didn’t even realise it and I just- I wanted them to like and accept me so badly. Wanted them to be proud of me. And while doing so I lost sight of what really matters.” </p><p>He avoids Alex’s eyes, staring at the dark trees surrounding them and his heart skips a beat when Alex gently squeezes his hand, his thumb brushing over the back of his hand. </p><p>“What I actually want to say though”, George turns back to him, his eyes locking with Alex’s and his gaze firm, “is that I don’t want the crown if it means losing you. You’re the most important thing in the world to me, Alex and if all of this means I’ll lose you I’m going to give up my crown.”</p><p>His voice is calm, steady, he thought about this for a while already and he’s okay with that decision.</p><p>It’s the right thing to do. </p><p>Alex stares at him, actually shocked and George smiles. It’s too late to turn back now anyway so he might as well go in fully, be completely vulnerable. </p><p>“I love you, Alex. Have for years, still do and always will. And I fucked up massively and all I can hope for is that you forgive me.” He keeps looking at him, his heartbeat quickening and Alex takes a shaky breath. “George, I- I-“</p><p>There are tears in his eyes, he’s still holding his hand and he clears his throat. </p><p>“I love you too”, he eventually manages to say and he shakes his head incredulously. “But- you can’t give up your crown for me, I’m just-“</p><p>“You’re the most important person in my life”, George interrupts him firmly. “Have always been and you will always be and the last couple of weeks showed me what really matters. And if giving up my crown is what you want I’ll do it. We are equal, Alex, there’s no ‘the prince and his commoner boyfriend’ bullshit. It’s you and me - if necessary against the whole British royal family.”</p><p>“Fuck, I love you.” Alex laughs with tears in his eyes, shaking his head and George smiles, his heart nearly exploding, warmth rushing through his chest.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?”, he asks quietly, they’re so close again and Alex’s smile is enough to make his stomach flutter. “Of course you can. But George- I don’t want you to give up your crown for me.” </p><p>“I’m dead serious about this, Alex, if-“</p><p>“I know you are”, Alex interrupts him amused, one of his large hands cupping George’s face and his smile makes George weak, “and I know you’re a stubborn bastard. But we don’t have to be that drastic. I think we just need to talk a bit more.”</p><p>Before George can reply to that Alex leans forward, gently pressing his lips against George’s.</p><p>It’s everything and better than George has ever imagined it and he instinctively moves closer, putting his hands behind Alex’s back. Alex’s lips are soft, so so soft and warm and when George’s tongue traces over them he can taste the hint of coffee - Alex lives off it lately. </p><p>Adrenaline is rushing through his veins, his heart beating fast in his chest and yet he’s so incredibly calm, so content - kissing Alex is better than scoring the winning goal in the last minute of the match, better than every royal event. </p><p>It’s dark around them and yet everything feels so much brighter suddenly, Alex’s warmth completely surrounding him, protecting him from the cold. </p><p>He has been waiting for this for years, Alex is the only constant in his life, his calm presence always reassuring him that things are going to be alright and he blinks a few relieved tears away. </p><p>He can’t imagine his life without Alex in it. </p><p>And with how things are going right now it looks like he doesn’t have to. </p><p>Kissing Alex just feels right, it feels like coming home and he smiles against his lips, pulling him even closer while not being able to stop kissing him. </p><p>He doesn’t want to, doesn’t want to let go of him and Alex smiles as well, leaning their foreheads together for a moment after, trying to catch his breath. </p><p>They look at each other, smiling, George’s thumb tracing over Alex’s swollen lips, both not feeling the cold around them. They only have eyes for each other, George can’t stop smiling and he has never been as happy as right now, the carriage still taking them through the snowy gardens of Kensington Palace. </p><p>-</p><p>They did talk after this. A lot. For quite a few hours actually, telling each other what they want from each other and this relationship and after, everything has felt a bit lighter. </p><p>They’re currently in Germany, Neuschwanstein to be precise, a carriage taking them up the small street to the castle and George takes a deep breath. </p><p>It’s their first event as a couple (even if they have to hide it - George doesn’t mind though. Their time will come.), his first official event where the public knows he’s the crown prince of England.</p><p>He’s currently holding Alex’s hand while there are no cameras around yet and he smiles when he sees the message Lando sent into their group chat. </p><p>“Lando said we should be discreet because he’s not in the mood to cover up for us”, he tells Alex and Alex laughs - the sound alone is enough to make George’s heart skip a beat.</p><p>God, he’s the luckiest man in the world. </p><p>“He just wants to spend more time with Jon and Michael”, Alex comments amused and George smirks. “Probably.”</p><p>“We’re nearly there, you’re ready?”, Alex then switches the topic, they’re driving into the courtyard of the castle and George nods, running a hand through his hair. </p><p>“Let’s do this.” </p><p>Someone opens the door for them from the outside when the carriage stops and Alex bows his head with a small smile. “After you, Your Highness.”</p><p>George returns his smile before getting out of the carriage, making his way past all the cameras and photographers, straightening his back a little while he smirks, feeling Alex’s calm presence a few feet behind him. </p><p>He knows he looks confident and while there are still a few nerves fluttering in his stomach, he ignores them, keeping the smirk on his face while he walks into the castle, his tailored suit fitting perfectly.</p><p>For the first time, he actually feels like the crown prince of England.</p><p>Alex and he work without many words during the evening and when he sees Lewis’ knowing smile during dinner George returns it, avoiding to look at Alex who’s chatting with Pierre and Brad at the side. </p><p>Maybe this whole royalty thing isn’t that bad. </p><p>Maybe Alex and he can work. </p><p>Maybe one day he’ll really be King of England and rule with Alex by his side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Forever grateful for all your support 🤍 </p><p>Thank you so much and I really hope you enjoyed this part! 🤍🤍🤍</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>you can follow me on tumblr @ <a href="https://verstappened.tumblr.com/">verstappened</a> if you want to scream with me about monarchy 🤍</p><p>Kudos and comments are very appreciated thanksss 🤍</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>